Book 1: Chosen One
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Kermit the frog is the chosen one to keep Sesame Street and a village safe from Goblins and monsters to destroy their homes Kermit always has this dream to make people happy and he'll make new friends on the way on his adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream...**_

 _There was a white flash a voice screaming in pain voices calling._

 _KEEEEERMMMIIIITTT!"_

 _Together again yes we are together again, again!_

 _I want to keep everybody safe from harm but I cant because of all of you!"_

 _Kermit stood there glaring as his hands were glowing a golden color. Behind him were a bear, a weirdo, a pig and four humans!_

" _I AM THE CHOSEN ONE AND I PROMIES TO KEEP MY FRIENDS SAFE!"_

 _ **End Dream...**_

Kermit The Frog gasped as he bolted up from his bed in his room in the Happiness Hotel he looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 4:30 in the morning he calmed down and lay back and soon fell back asleep.

It was later that morning Kermit was at Pete's Diner's restaurant as he was washing the dishes in the kitchen thinking about the dream that he had he never noticed that he kept on washing the same plate Jenny looked over and noticed that her friend was just washing the same plate.

"Hey Kermit, you okay?" Jenny asked. "Hmm, oh yeah I guess I'm fine." Kermit said. "Are you sure because you you keep doing the same plate." Jenny said frowning. "Well, I had this strange dream last night."

"Strange dream?" Jenny asked frowning more. "Yeah, it was too fast all I heard was yelling, my hands were glowing a golden color and I was yelling then poof I was back in my room." Kermit explained.

"Uh Kermit I think it's time for me and Dad to tell you something."

You see when Kermit was just a little guy he was by Jenny and Pete's door step being banded by his parents who didn't they left a note with them even know Kermit knew that he was adopted by Jenny and Pete they were still family Jenny was like a older sister while Pete was like a father to him they gradated in the same high school together and now there on their way too college.

He always wanted to make people happy, go on adventure that was his dream to go on adventure and make people happy.

"Listen Kermit I know that you know that your adopted and we're not your family but your parents must be out there somewhere to keep this city safe from harm." Pete said. "Harm from what?" Kermit asked. :From them!" Rizzo the Rat one of the waiters and Kermit's only friend. "Who's them?" Kermit asked confused. "G-O-B-L-I-N-S." Rizzo whispered but it was loud enough for the costumers to hear it they all heard and screamed in fright.

"Wait there's no G.O.B.I.N.S.!" Pete yelled from the door he turned and glared at Rizzo who gulped nervously. "Oops." Rizzo chuckled nervously. Pete sat down next to Jenny still glaring at Rizzo who was behind Kermit.

"What's wrong about Goblins.-"

"Don't say that word!" Jenny said quickly she clamped her brother's mouth shut startling him "if you say that word then they'll get you or your family will be taken." Kermit gulped.

"Look Kermit we want to tell you that you are the Chosen One to destroy the you know what." Pete said making Kermit and Rizzo gaped at him in shock. 'SAY WHAT YOU BETTER BE JOKING BECUASE IT'S NOT-."

"It's no joke son!" Pete said shutting Kermit up "this is real remember the stories I told you and the rat when you were kids?"

Kermit and Rizzo nodded "Those are true the stories, the flying ship, the magic and everything else they are true and your father was part of it also." Pete said Kermit clenched his hands into fists under the table nobody but Rizzo noticed "Where are they?" Kermit asked.

"The last time I saw your mother when you first came here she was chased by the you know what."

"G.O.B.L.I.N.S?" Pete nodded. "Jenny go get it!" Jenny nodded and quick;y go get something making Rizzo and Kermit confused. As Jenny came back she gave Kermit a note.

As soon as Kermit picked open the letter the note a crystal fell startling Rizzo as he know what that was as Kermit picked it up there were flashes.

 **FLASH**

 _There was people screaming children trying to fine their parents, parents trying to fine their children, young teens helping the elderies to run away people leaving their homes from a village of Henson Village._

 **FLASH**

 _Younger Kermit was crying as his mother put him down in a hole to hide him from being harm as the female frog tucked him in a green blanket Kermit could see that his younger self wanted to be picked up as his mother gasped and ran off but something bad happen Kermit knew that his mother didn't make it Kermit slowly walked toward his younger self to see him as a baby frig going to sleep as there was a door opening making Kermit gasped and hide in a bush._

 _It was a younger Pete and a little girl known as Jenny behind Pete's leg looking at the hole that Kermit's younger self was inside of it she gasped and tugged Pete's pant leg. "Daddy look!" Jenny yelled Pete shush at her as he looked to see a baby frog in a blanket sleeping with a note next to him along with a white softly glowing white crystal next to him safely tucked in._

" _Oh no." Pete said as he carefully picked up the little frog "Jenny get those would you?" He asked his daughter who nodded and did what she was told Pete and Jenny walked back inside of the apartment with Little Kermit with them._

 **FLASH**

" _OW!" Little Kermit yelled as he sniffed as tears were rolling down his face. As a 12 year old Jenny rushed outside to see Kermit on the ground crying softly "What's the matter Kermit?" Jenny asked_

" _I fell down and I got hurt." Kermit sniffed as Jenny picks him up and sat down on a tire swing as snow was slowly falling down from the night sky "Let me see."_

 _As Kermit showed her his injure he and Jenny gasped as they both saw that it was healing by itself. "Well that takes care of that." Kermit said as he lean in Jenny's stomach Jenny could tell how tiny the frog was. Then she began to sing a Christmas song._

 _ **Jenny** : _

_Keep Christmas with you all through the year when Christmas is over save some Christmas cheer Christmas moments, these precious moments hold them very dear_

 _and keep Christmas with_

 _you all through the year Christmas means the spirit of giving_

 _peace and joy to you_

 _the goodness of loving the gladness of living theses are Christmas too so Christmas_

 _with you all through the year when Christmas is over ave some_

 _Christmas cheer_

 _these precious moments hold them very dear and keep Christmas with you_

 _all through the yeeeeeeeaaar!_

 **END FLASHBACKS**

 _ **Dear Kermit,**_

 _ **I bet you'll be all grown up by the time you read this letter well not all grown up you must be nineteen by then anyways son I wrote you this letter because you are the chosen one to keep the world safe from you know what even I wrote their names they'll know ii will be talking about them.**_

 _ **The king Goblin is very evil son he doesn't care even care if he hurts people with this crystal you can help them to keep them safe from the King Goblin and from harm so I want you to go to a village called JungleMarkler it's not far from New York when you are there you'll meet my dear friend Dr. Honeydue and his friend Beaker but I really want you to meet is my Sensei Losh he was the one who taught me everything he now might be old but he still have the skills son.**_

 _ **You'll may meet his children but I MET them when they were only kids when I was your agw they must be all grown up by now and have kids of their own the kids helped me believe in magic once again that when the real battler began right now I'll tell you when we see each other again so yeah Sensei Lush will help you control the magic.**_

 _ **With this crystal keep this safe from the King Goblin or else he'll ruled the world and cannot be stopped well I have to go now son good luck I am proud of you keep everybody safe even that rat friend of yours.**_

 _ **Sign James The Frog...**_

"How does he know about Rizzo?!" Kermit asked in shock Rizzo was just standing there with his jaw open in shock. "Yer Dad knows about me awesome!" Rizzo laughed as he talked to Jenny about Kermit's father being a hero while Kermit just stood there holding the crystal looking at it as it glowed he heard a mock laughing evilly at him in his head making him flinched but nobody noticed because of Rizzo excitedly voice.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day when Kermit found out that he was the Chosen One Kermit had told Pops about but he was just asleep so he left him a not as Kermit quickly packed everything from the hotel which was only his banjo and his dark green vest which he is wearing now and scrapped his banjo around him with a sigh as he looked at the picture of himself, Jenny, Pete and Rizzo in the living room all smiling.

"Yer ready Kerm?" Kermit asked as Kermit looked up to see his friend by the door looking at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." Kermit nodded. As Rizzo climbed in the car Jenny hugged Kermit who hugged back Pete gave Kermit a pat on the back as Kermit got into the car which he started and drove off while his family watched Kermit honked the horn.

A few hours later it was late at night Rizzo was asleep while Kermit was driving trying to stay awake his eyes were so heavy...so heavy. As soon he closed his eyes there was a horn being honked startling both friends as they screamed.

"WHAT'S GOIN ON?" Rizzo yelled "are we under attack?"

"No, I must of fallen asleep." Kermit said then he noticed how angry his friend was he chuckled nervously "maybe we should camp." Rizzo said as he and Kermit walked toward the field and made a fire then they both soon fell asleep a few hours later Kermit was being poked by somebody.

"Hey!" A voice said poking him again. "Five more minutes Jenny." Kermit mumbled in his sleep and turned over. "Jenny? I'm not Jenny." The voice said making Kermit's eyes snapped open making the boy yelped Kermit looked up to see a little boy looking down at him making him screamed Rizzo bolted up in shock as he thought that Kermit was being taken by Goblins but when he turned around only to see a boy trying to calm his friend down Rizzo sighed annoyed then walked towards them.

"Kermit...Kermit...YO KERMIT IT'S JUST A KID!" Rizzo yelled as Kermit soon calmed down to see a little boy looking at him in worry and confused the boy seem to be around 8 years old he had brown hair, and blue eyes he looked like he was wearing farm clothes.

"Why are ya here kid?" Rizzo asked. "Well, I saw you guys sleeping here and thought that you could sleep in the barn for tonight but don't tell my ma though." the boy said. "Why?" Kermit asked. "If she fines out about you guys staying in the barn she'll flip!" the boy said.

"Well one night won't hurt Rizzo." Kermit said. "Eh, what the heck it's almost midnight anyways." Rizzo shrugged as he sat on the boy's shoulder "What's your name kid?"

"Bobby." The boy known as Bobby said with a smile as he walked to his home towards the barn as he walked inside Kermit and Rizzo looked around to see a tire swing and a slide to slide down.

"Wow." Kermit said as he sat down on the tire swing. "You like it?" Bobby asked. "Yeah kid, we like it." Rizzo said. Bobby sat down on the bottom of the slide and looked closely at Kermit. "Are you James The Frog?"

"You know my Dad?" Kermit asked. "Uh huh, he was here not to long ago needed a place to stay also." Bobby explained. "Ya know Kermit maybe yer Dad is giving us clues to get to him." Rizzo said as heride down the rope from the tire swing.

"What do you mean?" Kermit asked confused as he and Bobby looked at each other confused then back at the rat. "Ya know clues he knows about me, and Bobby said that he was here not to long ago, see what I mean?" Rizzo explained. Kermit and Bobby nodded.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Bobby asked. "We're going to JungleMarkler village so Kerm here can learn some magic." Rizzo said chuckling rubbing his friend's back. "Ooh magic do you know any?" Bobby asked.

"No, not yet but I'm gonna learn though." Kermit said "why you like magic?"

"Yes, look don't tell anybody but I know how to do magic." Bobby said as he took out a deck of cards. "No fence kid, it's not that kind of magic REAL magic like spells and energies that kind stuff." Rizzo said. "Oh." Bobby said frowning.

"Rizzo!" Kermit hissed at his friend annoyed on how rude his friend was. "You can image anything right Bobby?" Kermit asked Bobby smiled with a nod.

 **Kermit** :

 _close your eyes and you will find all those pictures in your mind_

 _things that you can see and feel all those things_

 _are very real_

 _doesn't matter where you are make believe and there you_

 _are, you can be most anywhere_

 _when your imagination takes you there_

Kermit took Bobby's arm pulling him with him running towards the slide making Bobby grabbed Rizzo making him yelped in surprise Kermit made Bobby and Rizzo climbed up the slide. "Alright I'm goin!" Rizzo said as he climbed then sat on Bobby's shoulder as Kermit pushed them down making Rizzo screamed.

 _Imagine your a cuckoo clock_

"I'm not a cuckoo clock!" Rizzo glared as he jumped off of Bobby's shoulder and glared at his frog friend who only shrugged at him with a small smile then slide down the slide.

 **Bobby** :

 _all day long, you go tick tock_

"Tick tock!"

 **Kermit** :

 _Close your eyes and wish real hard a cuckoo clock is what you are imagine you're a bird that flies._

"I'm not a bird that flies!" Rizzo snapped but yelped as Bobby pulled him along.

 **Bobby** :

 _Soaring high up through the sky spread your wings and feel so free!_

"A bird is what you're bound to be!" Kermit smiled as he started to pushed Bobby and Rizzo who was on the tire swing.

 **Kermit & Bobby**:

 _imagine, imagine_

 _and you can be anything you chose imagine, imagine_

 **Bobby** :

 _Just be sure you never lose the power to imagine you're an elephant! (I'm a giant elephant) Carrying s big long trunk_

 _thunk it's with me everywhere I go!_

"NO!" Rizzo yelled as Kermit pushed him some more but soon stopped as Rizzo stoot there dizzy and fell to the ground with Bobby rushed past him.

 _Who to say it isn't so!_

 _(Let's go!)_

"I'm sliding down the chimney!" Bobby smiled as he stood by the slide while Rizzo sat down on the bottom of he slide and grumbled.

"I don't see a chimney!"

"Woopie, we! Look at me!"

"That's a hay chute!"

"No it's not!"

"It's what they say it is!" Kermit said. "That's what!" Bobby grinned

 **Kermit & Bobby**:

 _Imagine, imagine, and life becomes a wonderful surprise, imagine, imagine and drams appear before your eyes doesn't matter where you are make believe and there you are, you can be most anywhere, when your imagination takes you there!_

As soon they stopped singing they heard Rizzo snoring loudly they looked to see Rizzo had fallen asleep Bobby giggled and walked to the doors.

"Thank you Bobby but if you see us gone in the barn that means we left." Kermit said Bobby nodded and walked out.

Kermit lay down on a stack of hay as he heard Rizzo snoring softly now as Kermit held the crystal that was around his neck close to him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning as Bobby quietly and quickly rushed towards the barn but to his disappointment they were gone already.

With Kermit and Rizzo in there car as he was driving them to the JungelMarkler village but a few hours later Rizzo got hungry and the car got no more gas so the car stopped.

"Oh great we're starving and there's no more gas in this stupid car!" Rizzo glared . Kermit looked forward to see something or somebody walking towards them Rizzo got scared so he ran towards him and hide behind him.

"I hope it's not you know what!" Rizzo yelled in fear as Kermit nodded with a nervous gulp and his crystal glowed a white color. "Wait a minute!" A voice said stopping Kermit for hurting them "We're not bad we're just a couple of teenagers!" Rizzo looked up to see a teenage boy about 17 he had chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt with a black jacket, dark blue jeans and a scar over his right eye brow.

"Who are you?" Rizzo growled YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

The boy flinched "uh sorry, I'm Jay and over there my girlfriend Nya." Kermit and Rizzo looked over to see a teenage girl about 16 years old she had short black hair, brown eyes, she wore a red shirt with white flowers all over, black jeans she waved at them nerovusly.

"Uh hi, sorry about that we didn't mean to startled you we were just wondering we're we are then we saw you guys coming up to us." Nya said.

"Oh well, your in New York City or part of it your out of the city anyways." Kermit explained as he pulled Rizzo off of Jay "RIZZO!" Kermmit glared at his friend who finally let go of Jay and grumbled "I'm sorry about him he's just protected m."

"Hey I promise Pete and Jenny to keep you safe and that's a promise for me to keep!" Rizzo crossed his arms. "And I'm thankful for that but it doesn't mean that you have to attack people." Kermit frowned. "Uh remember Pete, Jenny and I told ya about that the you know what that can take people and turn them into evil?!"

"Well yes, but it looks like they haven't turn evil at all they just want to know where they are it looks like their lost." Kermit said. "No, no, no, no!" Rizzo shook his head "they're might be acting for all we know!"

"We are not acting and besides Jay's very bad at it. "Hey! I am not!" Jay glared at his girlfriend who just smiled and kissed him on his cheek making him touched it with a blush and a small shy smile he could never stay mad at Nya.

"See they're fine." Kermit said as he pulled Rizzo off of him "Well you get off of me?!"

"No, we're all doom I tell ya doom!" Rizzo cried out. "I'm sorry about him I'm Kermit The Frog." Kermit shook hands with Nya and Jay.

"Uh we like to know how we got here?" Nya asked confused as she looked around. "Wait a minute ya mean ta tell me that ya two even don't know where yer are!" Rizzo cried out as he climbed on Jay's shoulder. "No one minute we we're all on the Bounty and the next here we are out of the middle of nowhere." Jay explained. "Bounty?" Kermit asked confused as he titled his head to the side.

"Yeah you know the big ship the Bount...y." Jay realized where they were. "Jay." Nya said with a warning voice as she stood next to her boyfriend. "N-Nya remember the dream I had the one I told you and Kai about?"

"Yea." Nya nodded "Well, it's coming true." Jay said making his girlfriend's eyes winded in shock "uh Nya?"

"Say WHAT?!" Nya cried out making Jay flinched. "Wait what dream is he talking about?" Kermit asked. "A dream told me that we have to protect a frog and that's you." Jay said pointing to Kermit.

"So do ya know what's going on?" Rizzo asked. "No, but I have a feeling that we're part of it." Jay said with a sigh. "We'll tell ya the story. Rizzo sighed then he and Kermit told the story about Kermit's past and how he met Rizzo, Pete and Jenny and about him being the chosen one to destroy the King Goblin.

"Wow." All could Nya said "Hey there's a restaurant maybe we can go and get something to eat." Jay said. "Now yer talkin!" Rizzo said laughing as he rushed to the restaurant with the others following laughing.

As they walked into the restaurant there was a stage, a piano played by a dog named Rolf "Hiya!" Rolf called out to the gang who all waved at him as Nya and Jay were in shock that a dog is playing a piano.

Jay and Nya shared a looked then shrugged and walked into the place and sat in a table. "How would Moi help vous boys my name is Miss Piggy." A woman's voice said. "I'll have water for now ma'am." Kermit said as he finally looked up but to his surprise it was a female pig with blonde curl hair, beautiful blue eyes. Kermit couldn't stop staring at her making Miss Piggy smiled shyly at him with a small blush on her cheeks Jay saw this between the two of them then nudge Kermit's shoulder making the frog looked at him Jay smirked at him making Kermit blushed madly and hide behind the menu.

Jay started to laugh quietly as possible.

"Uh I'll have a cheese burger." Rizzo said "a really big one."

"I'll just have a salad." Nya said. "Moi likes her vous is a very lucky man." Piggy said to Jay making him blush while Kermit smirked at him making Jay stick his tongue out at him Kermit laughed "at least she doesn't eat meat rat!"

That scared Rizzo really badly that he hide in Jay's shirt shivering in fear. Piggy walked away as Kermit watched her go. "Is she gone?" Rizzo asked. "Yeah bud, she's gone." Jay chuckled. "Good!"

Rolf started to okay a song that both Nya and Jay knew very well. "Jay you know this song?" Nya asked. "Yeah, my mom used to sing it to me all the time when I was a kid getting ready for bed." Jay explained with a shy look.

"My Dad used to do the same." Nya said with a small smile Jay smiled at her both know what to do.

There was silent at their table Kermit and Rizzo looked at each other then back at them. Nya sighed then began to sing.

 **Nya** _:_

 _when I first saw you didn't know what to think_

 _but something about you is so interesting I could see me and you being best friends_

 _the kind of friends that finish_

 _each others sentences_

 _when I can't think of the right words to say I just sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I just sing oh,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _come on and harmonize with my melody and we'll sing_

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,oh_

 _ain't it a perfect harmony_

 **Jay** :

 _I would have never thought I'd be here with you._

Jay looked at Nya lovely as he held her hand as she held it tightly as the people from the restaurant listen to the couple sing even the chefs, waiters and Miss Piggy watched.

 _To start a friendship that is so brad new_

 _it's so amazing I have to say_

 _never met someone that had so much in common with_

 _meeeee!_

 _Now I can look into your eyes all day and just say_

 **Nya** :

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Jay** :

 _I wanna harmonize with your melody and we'll sing_

 **Nya** :

 _oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ain't it a perfect harmony_

 _sometimes in your lifetime you look and you search for_

 **Both** :

 _someone just to care_

 **Jay** :

 _look around and it was there_

 **Both** :

 _and didn't need to go no where_

 _when I cant think of the right words to say (right words to say)_

 _I just sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _come on and harmonize with my melody_

 _and we'll just sing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _ain't it a perfect harmony..._

 **Jay** :

 _You got me_ **(Jay:** _I got you)_

 **Nya:**

 _I got you_

 **Jay:** _I got you (_ **Nya:** _You got me_ )

 **Nya:** _yeah you got me (_ **Jay:** _I got you)_

 **Both:**

 _A perfect harmony..._

Everybody cheered and clapped for the couple as Nya kissed Jay on the cheeking making him tocuhed his cheek where Nya had kissed it and smiled lovely at her.

Miss Piggy sighed as she watched the couple and looked at the handsome frog dreamily. "Yo Piggy let's go!" Miss Piggy's boss yelled startling her "oh yes sir!" Pigg y said as she quickly set the foor on the plate and quickly rushed over where Kermit and his friends were sitting as soon as she set the food down but spell some water on Kermit by a mistake making Kermit yelped and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh moi is so sorry deary!" Piggy gasped as she helped Kermit clean his face with a napkin as soon she was done both of them were staring at each other looking into their eyes. "Uh are-"

"Quiet kid we're having a moment!" Piggy hissed making Jay shut up she looked back at the handsome green frog as she softly patted his face with the napkin "moi is sorry dear moi is very clumsy ( **I hope I spell that right**.) "So why all of vous are here?" Piggy asked. "Uh we're-."

"Travelers!" Kermit said cutting Rizzo off. "Travelers? Where are you going?" Piggy asked as she lean on Kermit's shoulder making him blushed and nervous while Jay and Rizzo tried to hold in their laugher but Nya slapped their heads and glared at them making them gulped nervously.

"W-well-"

"Don't tell moi that you are the chosen one?!" Piggy asked. "shhhhh!" Rizzo shushed her while Kermit chuckled nerovusly at the people who were staring.

"She's crazy! I am not the chosen one so just go back to-"

"Chosen one!" Somebody yelled making everybody yelped Jay stood in front of them with his hands lighting up.

"Stay back people let the frog move!" Jay said. As Kermit grabbed Miss Piggy's hand and rushed off with Rizzo following behind.

"Come on!" Nya yelled as she pulled Jay with her as they ran off the people followed chasing them yelling to each other to get Kermit.

As they ran away they never noticed that Kermit's crystal was glowing white then they were gone! Confused the people shrugged then went back what they were doing.


	4. Chapter 4

As they screamed they fell in the water of a fountain everybody groaned as they slowly stood up.

"Everybody okay?" Kermit asked with a small groan. "What do ya think we're in a fountain!" Rizzo snapped glaring as Jay helped him out of the water and set him down.

Kermit heard Piggy groaned. He turned to see that she was still in the fountain he quickly rushed toward her side and helped her out of the water. "Miss Piggy are you alright?" Kermit asked as he held her hand so she could study her balance.

"Oh yes, moi is fine Mon Caption." Piggy said making Kermit blushed a bit when she called him by that name then once again looked into each others eyes.

"Your more beautiful then the sun Piggy." Kermit said softly making Piggy smiled lovely at him and lean on his shoulder making the frog blush more and shyly put a arm around her.

Nya saw this and smiled as they watched Kermit and Piggy looking at each other. "Are you alright?" A voice said startling Kermit and Piggy as they yelped Nya hissed quietly as she want them to be together.

They turned to see a bear wearing a brown hat, and a white neck tie with pink pot it dots.

"Yes we're fine." Jay raised a eye brow as he and Rizzo looked at each other. "Uh who are you?" Nya asked kneeling down to the bear's level.

"Oh, I'm Fozzie." The bear known as Fozzie said as he shook hands with everybody. "BEAR GET BACK IN HERE AND MAKE PEOPLE LAUGH!" A man screamed making Fozzie flinched.

"Please don't make me go back in there they don't like my jokes anyways and those two old guys keep ruining my act!" Fozzie said glaring at the two old men by the window of the restaurant then stood behind Nya.

"I don't care I want you to make people laugh so I can be rich!" The man growled making Nya glared at him while hugging Fozzie who had his head in her chest shivering with fear.

"Look if he doesn't want to do that then leave him alone!" Nya glared at the man. "Fine that's just fine, I was gonna fire him anyways!"

Fozzie gasped softly as the frog put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward with his hands glowing along with the crystal and his eyes.

"If you don't want him then just stick to the restaurant!" Kermit glared as his eyes glowed more scaring the man.

"T-The chosen one is back!" The man yelped and rushed back inside of the restaurant as Kermit's hands, crystal and eyes stopped glowing he groaned then put a hand on his head.

"Hey you okay?" Jay asked putting a hand on Kermit's shoulder. "Yeah I guess I used a lot of energy." Kermit said with a nod.

"What am I going to do now?" Fozzie asked with a sad sigh as Nya rubbed his shoulder. "Hey you can come with us." Nya said making Fozzie looked up at her with hope eyes. "R-Really with you guys and the Chosen one?" Fozzie asked.

"Yes," Kermit said with a chuckle "but my name is Kermit The frog and that's Jay, Nya, Miss Piggy and Rizzo who is looking through the-." Kermit groaned shaking his head " **RIZZO**!" Kermit shouted the rat's name who was in a trash can looking for food Rizzo soon yelped and fell inside of the trash making Jay laugh at him and fell down on his back.

"Oh yeah do ya want to come in here and smell like a trash boy?!" Rizzo asked glaring making Jay shook his head Rizzo sighed and got out of the trash can then took the banana off of him.

"So you're really the chosen one?" Fozzie asked everybody chuckled as they walked away from the restaurant.

Later that day Kermit and the others had finally made it to a small village but it wasn't JungelMarkler making Jay groaned "I think we took the wrong way." He said.

There was music Kermit grinned "no we took the right way!" He said and lean over to see people dancing as there was a boy about 16 years old only a year older of Nya and Jay he had brown spiky hair, amber eyes he wore a red shirt with a dark red hoodie jacket with brown jeans.

 **Kai:**

 _Ma, chere, mademoiselle_

 _it is with deepest pride and greatest pressure_

 _and we welcome you tonight and now we invite you to_

 _relax let us pull up a chair as the dinning room proudly present,_

 _your dinner_

As Kai was about to sing Jay noticed that it was Kai! He and Nya gasped as she watched her brother sing.

 **Chorus:**

 _be our guest, be our guest, put our services to the test tie your napkin around your neck cherie and we'll provide the rest soup do jour try the gray stuff, it's delicious don't believe me_

 **Kai:**

 _Ask the dishes, they can sing, sing they can dance, dance, dance, after all Miss..._

Kai noticed Jay and Nya with a group of animals were standing there watching him sing his cheeks grow warm he never told Nya and Jay that he could sing or rap but he pretended that he didn't see them but Jay noticed and smirked.

 **Kai:**

 _this is France and a dinner here, is never, never second best c'mon_

 _go on, unfold your menus!_

As he sang that part Kermit and the gang watched as the people did what they were told and looked at the menus.

 _Go on, take a glance and then you'll_

 _be our guest, be our guest, be our guest, yeah_

 _be our guest, guest, guest, yeah, yeah_

 **Chorus:**

 _Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding, en_

 _flammable we'll prepare and serve with flair,_

 _a culinary Cabernet_

 _you're alone and scared but the banquet's_

 _an prepared_

 _no ones gloomy or complaining we tell jokes,_

 **Kai & Chorus: **

_I do tricks with my fellow_

 _candle sticks!_

As Kai sang that part he jumped up on a long dinning table and ran all the way to the end with his hands on fire letting the candles sticks up then he pointed to the sky making a fire heart making the people go ooohhh and aaahhhh they thought it was a magic trick but it wasn't a trick for him though.

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet come on and off_

 _your glass you've won your own free pass, to be our guest_

Kai took a girl's hand and danced with her making her smiled while others watched.

 **Kai & Chorus:**

 _if you're stressed, it's fine dinning, we suggest_

 _be our guest, be our guest, be our guest, be our_

 _guesssssssssst!_

As they sang the last part of the song everybody clapped and cheered as Kai sat near a table and made the girl sat down making both of them laugh.

"Wow Kai, where have you been brother?" Nya asked as Kai turned around to see his sister and Jay.

"Guys I tried to fine you everywhere but I couldn't so I just stayed here and waited for you!" Kai said as he hugged his sister while he gave Jay a noogie.

"So what's with the animals?" Kai asked raising a eye brow. "Animals?!" Piggy glared at Kai. "Whoa easy." Jay said as he put a hand on Piggy's shoulder to calm her down and it did "Kai, remember me telling you about a dream I had?" Jay asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Kai asked but then soon realized "Don't tell me we're in your dream Jay!"

"No, it's real and this is the one that we have to protect." Jay said pointing to Kermit making him nervous a little. "Great, there was Lloyd and now there's him ugh!" Kai groaned

"What's wrong with him?" Fozzie asked. "It's a long story." Jay said with a sigh. "We got time." Kermit said with a serious look.

A few hours later the restaurant was about to close as Kai, Nya and Jay finished their story. "Wow, so that magic trick you did is real?" Fozzie asked.

"No, it's real bit don't tell anybody that we're the ninjas." Kai said as he lit up fire again making Miss Piggy nervou. "Kai put the fire out!" Nya glared at her brother who rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

"Are you alright Piggy?" She asked. "Oh yes, dear moi is fine just nervous around the fire." Piggy said. "Why's that?" Jay asked. "Well, when I was just a little piglet the you know what." Jay gasped Voldemort?" Jay looked around Nya giggled while Piggy rolled her eyes.

"No stupid, she meant G.O.B.I.N.S." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, they came into my home and destroyed my family they set the house on fire I was just sitting in a corner crying out for my mother but I knew she was gone so somebody came in and saved my life." Piggy explained her story.

"Oh well don't worry we'll won't let them take you away." Kermit said with his hand clenched as his crystal glowed a bit Piggy watched with amazed eyes as Jay calmly put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down Kermit's crystal around his neck died down as he un clenched his hand and looked at her with calm eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning the onwer let them stayed for the night much for his kindness when he found Kai he was hurt badly but he healed in four days. Everybody was by the table as the chef named Paul came in early and start to work on breakfest.

"Okay this is how I got here." Kai said as he was starting his story.

 **FLASHBACK** : _Four Days Ago_

"oooh I love flashbacks!" Fozziesaid.

 _Kai groaned in pain as he collapsed on the ground holding his arm in pain he looked to see that it was a deep cut he winced and tried to aid it but the blood was too much he was starting to see black spots._

 _There was a man about in his 60's he sighed as he throw the trash bags away from the restaurant he owns he looked up to see a boy about seventeen (_ **I changed Kai's age)** _he gasped as he saw blood tripping down his arm the boy was about ready to collapsed as the man quickly rushed to the boy and caught him before he could hit the ground._

" _Paul help me with this boy!" The man yelled to the chef known as Paul who quickly dropped everything he was doing and rushed over then help the owner dragged the boy to the restaurant as they pulled him in. Paul quickly put the open sign to sorry we're closed sign._

 _Paul put the boy on a bed making him groan "It is alright now you are safe do you have a name?" Paul asked but then he was hit in the head by the owner. "Of course he has a name stupid!"_

" _OW!" Paul glared the owner as he rubbed his head._

 _The boy chuckled weakly but groaned as he held his arm tightly. "I-It's alright." The boy said with a very weak voice "K-Kai my name is K-Kai." The boy known as Kai said right before he lost consciousness._

 _The owner and Paul quickly helped the boy known as Kai healed._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"And that's when I woke up four days late to look for you guys and you know the rest." Kai said with a shrug. "I was wondering how vous hurt your arm dear." Piggy said as she noticed Kai's right arm had a white bandage around it with a little of dry blood.

"I don't remember the minute we were on the ship and somehow I ended up here." Kai shrugged as he looked at his bandage arm "and I don't remember how I got this?"

The owner walked towards them with a smile. "Ah, Kai I see you found your friends." The owner said. "Yes but I never met these guys before." Kai said pointing to Kermit, Fozzie and Piggy.

"Oh!" Kermit said "I'm Kermit The Frog, this is Fozzie, Piggy and Rizzo." Kermit said making Kai smiled. "I'm Kai Smith I bet you already Jay Walker and Nya my sister." Kai said. "Yeah we sure do." Kermit nodded.

"I've heard that you are the Chosen One young one." The owner said to Kermit making everybody go silent. "Yes I am." Kermit whispered. 'Well I would like to teach some of my magic before you head off." The owner said making everybody looked at him.

"But sir you never told me about this?" Kai raised a eye brow. "A master never tells his secrets." The owner said "I am Axle." The owner known as Axle bowed to Kermit making him uncomfortable.

"Well, it's good to meet you sir, thank you to teach me but you don't have to bow to me sir." Kermit said but he bowed back anyways making Axle looked up with a smile. "You are just like your father."

Kermit gaped at him then turned to Rizzo who froze. "I told ya so!" Rizzo said pointing to Kermit who rolled his eyes.

"Now eat up you'll need your strength." Axle said as he noticed Paul was bringing breakfast to everybody.

Later that day Kai showed the others around the village as some kids showed Kai some things they found from a river.

"Look what we found Mr. Smith!" a little girl said as Kai keeled down to her level to see a crystal!

"Where did you fine this kid?" Kai asked. "I found it near the river it was glowing red like it was telling me to give it to you." The little girl explained "are you a hero Mr. Smith?"

"Yes I am a hero but I'm helping these guys to-." Kai was cut off as Rizzo quickly shoved a dirty sock in Kai's mouth and laughed nerovusly. "What's he meant to say that he is a hero to keep this village from very very bad people kid now go play." Rizzo said as the little girl gave Rizzo the crystal then left to go play with her friends.

Kai spit out the old sock and gagged.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Kermit asked. "Try to taste of mud from the sock!" Kai growled at Rizzo who was hiding in Jay's shirt.

Kermit made a face.

As a few minutes later the gang walked through the town Kai noticed a band called Electric Mayhem and noticed a girl was next to them. As the girl was petting the red guy making him smiled and leaned into her. Kai couldn't helped but stared at her she was _beautiful_ Rizzo noticed and smirked

"Hey what are ya staring at?" Rizzo asked. "What nothing!" Kai said as he quickly walked away with a laughing Rizzo following him.

It was later that day as the gang was around town while Kermit was training with Axle to learn a little magic everybody began homesick.

"Man, I miss the guys." Kai sighed as he, Jay and Nya were outside of the restaurant watching the people mind their own things.

"Yeah, I wonder if they know that we're gone?" Nya said. "Of course they do," Jay said "I'm sure their looking for us right now."

"Well, Kai I see your all better." A woman's voice said making the three looked up to see a woman about in her 50's she had brown hair to her shoulders, green eyes and pale skin.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Daies!" Kai nodded. "Who are your friends?" She asked noticing Jay and Nya who looked at her. "Oh this is Jay Walker and my sister Nya Smith." Kai said as the couple waved at her. "What are you three doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh we were waiting for our friend but it's taking so long that he's training with Axle but don't say anything he's the Chosen One." Jay explained. "Really?" A surprise Mrs. D asked "h-he's back."

"He who?" Nya asked confused. "Well, James The Frog of course!" Mrs. D said shocking and confusing everybody.

"Wait a minute it's not James it's his son Kermit!" Paul said. "K-Kermit?" Mrs. D asked in shock Paul nodded.

"Wait a minute do you guys know his father?" Nya asked. "Known him dear I helped him to get him back into health back on his feet he was in a very bad shape poor thing." Mrs. D explained Paul nodded.

"Well now his father is leaving him clues to fine him!" Rizzo said he came out of nowhere as he sat on Jay's shoulder he and Nya got used to it but Kai wasn't as he yelped in surprised and fell off the stair case with a groan as the three looked down at him.

"Where did you come from?" Kai glared at Rizzo as Paul helped him up. "New York!" Rizzo laughed. "What do you mean James is giving clues?" Paul asked raising a eye brow.

"Well first Pete and Jenny gave Kermit a note from his father with the crystal, then he was at a barn a week ago from a boy that we we know and now he was here years ago." Rizzo explained everybody nodded in agreement. "I think James wants Kermit to fine him." Mrs, D said.

"So he's alive after all this time?" Paul asked. "What do you mean alive?" Kai asked. "Well, we were in a battle with him but he told us to get help for Axle so we did what we were told and ran off and that was the last time we saw him." Mrs. D explained.

"Whoa." Jay and Rizzo said in awed as Paul brought out breakfast for everybody. A few minutes later after everybody was done well Rizzo was still in the plate while everybody was listing to Paul and Mrs. D.

Now I know someone else who eats like a dinosaur this morning." Mrs. D said with a smile as she leaned on Paul's arm.

"I have to watch my figure I don't want to lose my girlfriend." Paul said making everybody smiled as Paul started to sing.

Paul:

Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with you

Let me hear you whisper

That you love me too

Keep the love light glowing

In your eyes so true

Let me call you sweetheart

I'm in love with yooooooooou

Everybody smiled as Paul finished singing as Kermit came out storming in anger he open the front door and slammed it shut making everything shake and everybody winced.

"Now I want to warn you kids there is this girl she's evil she's the daughter of Caption James Hook her name is Jamie Hook." Paul said as he used magic to create a picture of a girl that had green hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pirate robe like her father.

"Hook has a daughter?" Fozzie asked surprised. "What you didn't know villains has kids also." Paul said.

Fozzie and the others looked at each other while Rizzo shivered in fear and ran off to fine Kermit.

"Like I said there's Jamie Hook, Usra son of Ursula, Quoin the daughter of Queen of hearts and Junior son of Gaston." Mrs. D said as she said the names images of the kids showed as the image got bigger it showed the whole kids.

Jamie had long green hair, red eyes, she wore a long red dress with a pirate robe around her, and a pirate hat like her father's with a white feather.

Quoin had short black hair, she wore s black top with a heart in the middle, black jeans and had green eyes.

Usra had short lavender hair, brown eyes, she wore a dark purple t shirt with black jeans.

Junior had long black hair that is tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, he wore a long red shirt, with tan jeans, and black shoes.

"Wow they are creepy." Jay said Fozzie nodded. "So they're only teens?" Kai asked.

"Yes their all about your age." Paul nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile on a ship there was Jamie ordering her crew what to do.

"Crew set sail we're on a frog hunt." Jamie smirked evilly. "Yes caption!" Everybody said.

"Smee!" Jamie yelled. "Yes Caption?" Smee asked. "Make sure there's no Peter Pan or the croc!"

"Ay ay!" Smee nodded and did what he was told.

Jamie giggled evilly.

Jamie:

They say I'm trouble they say I'm bad

They say I'm evil that makes me glad

a dirty no good down to the bone your worst

nightmare can't take me home

So I've got some mischief in my blood

can you blame me?

I never got no love they think I callous a low

life hood

I feel so useless misunderstood

Mirror mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world!

As Jamie sang that part everybody began to dance she danced with Usra who grinned evilly.

Wicked world

I'm rotten to the core, core rotten to the

Cored

I'm rotten to the core, core who would ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core

Call me a schemer call me a freak

How can you say that?

I'm just...unique!

Jamie laughed evilly as she climbed up the deck and held a rope then looked at her crew and friends.

What, me? A traitor ain't got your back

I need no friends!

What's up with that? So I'm a misfit

so I'm a flirt?

I broke your heart I made you hurt

The past is the past forgive, forget the truth is...you ain't seen nothing yet!

Mirror mirror on the wall who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

I'm rotten to the core, core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more I'm nothing like the kid next door, like the kid next door,

I'm rotten to the core, core, I'm rotten to the core, core I'm rotten to the core!

Everybody laughed as Jamie finished singing as some of her muppet friends snuggled to her making her smiled and put her arms around them.

"Guys it is time to get that frog!" Jamie yelled making everybody cheered.

Meanwhile with Kermit.

Kermit sighed as he watched kids playing with each other laughing running past him as he was sitting by the fountain.

"What's wrong little guy?" A woman's voice asked as she sat next to Kermit who looked at her.

"Oh I'm just blowing off steam that's all I'm Kermit The Frog." Kermit said. "I'm Malian but you can call me Mal that what my friends call me." Mal smiled as she noticed how tensed the frog was she frowned then smiled as she took his hand startling him.

"C'mon lets go the night is still young you know." Mal giggled as she took Kermit with her what they didn't know that Piggy was watching them.

Mal:

Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care

As Mal sang that song Kermit looked up at her In surprise as he heard her voice was beautiful and she was only young.

We can make our own kind of music

We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl

But I just wanna let go and lose it

We are lost and found

So let's go turn the beat around

And maybe find a brand new sound

Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young

And it's just begun

Let's get it started, get it started

And go till the sun comes up

The night is young

The night is young

The night is young

As she sang she began to dance with some of the people followed her lead making her smiled as some others cheered the gang from Mr. Axle's place walked out to see what was going on.

Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show

Changing colors under the -

I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone

Right here right now it's feeling so right

Kermit began to smiled as he saw his friends rushed over and danced Nya and Jay danced with each other and Kai just asked Mal to dance with her she nodded.

We are lost and found

So let's go turn the beat around

And maybe find a brand new sound

Let's turn it up right now

As Kermit watched he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Miss Piggy looking at him with a smile she grabbed his hand and lead him dancing.

Because the night is young

And it's just begun

Let's get it started, get it started

And go till the sun comes up

The night is young

The night is young

The night is young

And I wish that it would never end

I wish the song could play and play

Be who you wanna be and then

Just let the rhythm take you there

Because the night is young

And it's just begun

Let's get it started, get it started

And go till the sun comes up

The night is young

The night is young

The night is young!

Everybody cheered for Mal as she smiled and suddenly hugged Kai surprising him Mal quickly let go and smiled at him making him smiled back.

"May I have your attention please!" A voice said making everybody looked over to see a whatever thing standing on a cannon "I am the great Gonzo and right now I'm gonna shoot myself out of this cannon!"

Some people left rolling their eyes, some people stayed wanting to see what happen while Kermit and his friends walked over to see what's going on.

Kermit watched as Gonzo put himself in he cannon sticking his head out with a laugh "alright Paul hit it!"

Paul nodded and pulled the rope making Gonzo went flying in the air and two people came in with a big blanket to make Gonzo land safely.

A few minutes everybody began to hear screaming and laughing they looked up to see Gonzo going down but instead of Gonzo landing in the blanket he landed on Rizzo making the rat yelped in pain.

Everybody rushed over to see if they were okay Jay helped Rizzo up while the others looked to see if Gonzo was alright.

"Uh sir are you alright?" Nya asked as she and the others looked down. "Are you kidding that was awesome!" Gonzo laughed.

"Yeah not for me you landed on me making me rat splat!"

"Ahhhhh, can I use that?!" Fozzie asked making Rizxo glared at him "guess not."

"Here let me help you-." Kermit yelped as he was pulled down by a mistake making everybody looked at him in worry.

"You okay pal?" Jay asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Kermit groaned as he was helped to his feet.

"Whoa are you the chosen one?" Gonzo asked Kermit. "Yes I am but call me Kermit." Kermit said shaking hands with Gonzo "those guys are my friends Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Rizzo, Kai, Jay, Nya and I guess Mal is our new friend." Kermit said making Mal smiled.

"Wow cool hey is it okay if I hang with you guys for a while I don't have a home or friends." Gonzo said with a sad sigh.

"Oh Kermit I think we should let him come besides I think he's cool." Jay said. "Aw what the hey Gonzo your on board!" Kermit said making Gonzo grinned.

"Alright!" Gonzo cheered happily "so what are you doing in the village anyways?"

"Well, we were looking for Nya's brother Kai we found him then we stayed here for a few days so I can train with Mr. Axel." Kermit scowled at the last part at himself but Mal and Nya heard they looked at each other.

"Kermit everything alright what happen why did you storm out?" Nya asked.

"Well uh I couldn't do it Mr. Axel was just telling me how I would failed to save the people from Maleficent." Kermit said with a sighed as he sat down by a table as his friends gasped.

"Why I outta I'm gonna go straight in there and-."

"What's the point what if he's right Rizzo?" Kermit said with a sad sighed as he put his head in his hands "I'm just one frog."

Piggy walked towards him and lean on him to make him feel better.

Mal:

If just one person believes in you,

Kermit looked at Mal who was singing softly at Kermit while Kai was standing next to her.

Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you...

Hard enough, and long enough,

It stands to reason, that someone else will think

"If he can do it, I can do it."

Kai & Mal:

Making it: two whole people, who believe in you

Deep enough, and strong enough,

Believe in you.

Hard enough and long enough

There's bound to be some other person who

Kai, Mal, & Fozzie:

Believes in making it a threesome,

Making it three...

People you can say: believe in me...

And if three whole people,

Kai, Mal, Fozzie & Gonzo:

Why not - four?

And if four whole people,

All but Kermit:

Why not-more, and

more, and

more...

Everybody surrounded Kermit as they sang to him as he watched them sang he saw Mal leaning on Kai's shoulder making him blushed.

And when all those people,

Believe in you,

Deep enough, and strong enough,

Believe in you...

Hard enough, and long enough

What they didn't know that Mr. Axel was watching with a small smile.

It stands to reason that you yourself will

Start to see what everybody sees in

You...

And maybe even you,

Can believe in you... too!

Everybody cheered for the gang startling them Kermit gave them a small smile. "Alright I'll do it!" Kermit said making everybody cheered for him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later since the gang met Gonzo and let him join in their team he and Rizzo become fast friends everybody was relaxing in the restaurant while they waited for Kermit to be done with his training.

"Let's go see if he's done I'm bored!" Jay said as he and everybody walked out of the restaurant in the back as Jay quietly open the door to see Mr. Axel standing and watching Kermit who was just sitting in the grass.

"Oh he's just sitting he's-." Jay was cut off as there was a blast of wind came towards him making him and some others screamed and fell to the ground.

"Everybody okay?" He asked as he heard groaning. "What do you think bub we just got knocked down by the wind!" Piggy snapped.

"Well she's okay." Jay said Gonzo nodded. Fozzie looked out to see Kermit floating in the air with a golden aura around him making Fozzie go awed.

"G-Guys!" Fozzie yelped as Jay was helping Nya stood up Kai was doing the same thing with Mal.

"What is it Fozzie?" Kai asked concern. "Look!" He called everybody rushed toward the door just to see in time for Kermit blasting a huge of golden energy to a target everybody was in awed.

Kermit collapsed on his knees breathing heavily as he looked up to see that he had hit the target! He weakly smiled and fell backwards unconscious that made his friends worried so they quickly rushed over to Kermit he weakly lean on Miss Piggy.

"Oh moi caption are you alright?" Piggy asked worried. "Y-Yes...just fine." Kermit mumbled quietly as he went back to unconscious.

"it must of took a lot of energy to do that powerful attack." Jay said. "That was amazing." Nya said as she watched as Fozzie put the unconscious Kermit on his back.

"Come on let's put him to bed and let him relax." Fizzle said everybody nodded and walked inside making Mr. Axel smiled.

"They do care for him Charles." A voice said in his head. "Yes I know Master." Mr. Axel smiled.

It was some time later that day the sun was set everybody was doing their job Jay was cooking, Kai was doing dishes, Nya and Mal were waiters, while everybody else was just watching.

"I hope Kermit is okay." Fozzie said worried about his friend who was still asleep in his room.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine Fozzie he just needs sleep." Nya said as she took the order and gave it to Jay.

"Hey is it weird that nothing attacked us lately?" Rizzo asked as he was eating cheese.

"Yeah I bet their planing about something to get Kermit." Kai nodded. "Yeah but we'll be there for him." Jay said making everybody nodded in agreement then there was a scream coming from Kermit's room.

"KERMIT!" Everybody yelled Kai, and Jay's hands were on fire and had lighting as that rushed up.

"What is it are you okay?" Jay asked as he looked around. "Uh Jay." Kai tapped his friend's shoulder Jay looked to see that Kermit was panting and sweat on his face rolling down.

"Kermie what happen moi caption?" Miss Piggy asked as she pushed herself threw the crowd and sat next to Kermit.

"N-Nightmare." Kermit panted but soon was calming down. "You want to talk about pal?" Kai asked gently.

"I-It was terrible I was ambushed by these teens but you guys came in and tried to save me but you all couldn't you all died right in front of me." Kermit explained trembling Miss Piggy was robbing his back in circles as everybody was silent either in shock, stunned and scared.

"Well no matter what we'll be there for you pal I promise that." Kai said putting a hand on Kermit's back as his trembling body lean on him.

Later that night Kermit had finally calmed down from his nightmare but he wasn't himself he was sad for himself that he couldn't protect his friends but they kept telling him that it was a dream but he didn't listen to any of them so he went outside of the clear night sky to see stars brightly shining.

"Where are you Dad?" Kermit mumbled to himself as he looked up at the stars which one of them bright shining at him making him smiled a bit.

"So your my star huh?" Kermit said with a small smile as he took out his banjo that he hadn't played in a while as he plucked a few strings that everybody know the tune.

Kermit:

Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide.

So we've been told and some choose to believe it.

I know they're wrong wait and see.

Kermit didn't looked up to see that his friends from inside looking out of the window to hear Kermit singing because of the door was open he people of the village heard Kermit singing slowly opening their windows, opening their front doors to come out and see what's going on.

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Who said that wishes would be heard and answered when wished on the morningstar?

Someone thought of that and someone believed it.

As soon he sang that part the star that Kermit was talking to shine brightly getting everybody's but Kermit's attention as they all looked up to see a white aura was gently floating down towards Kermit but didn't noticed anything because he was still singing.

Look what it's done so far.

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?

As Kermit finally looked up his eyes wondering as he saw a older female frog standing in front of him she smiled gently at him.

Frog:

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Both:

All of us under its spell.

We know that it's probably magic.

Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?

I've heard them calling my name.

Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors.

The voice might be one and the same.

Kermit:

I've heard it too many times to ignore it.

It's something that I'm supposed to be.

Frog:

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.

Both:

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me.

Everybody began to cheer as Kermit finally realized who she was he gave her a smile with a tear rolling down his face and hugged her.

"M-mom." Kermit choked up as his mother shushed him to calm him down as she hugged him back Kermit's friends were in shock that it was his mother.

"It's alright son I'm very proud of you and so is your father." Mrs. The Frog said making Kermit looked at her.

"I-Is he-?"

"He's very much alive son I'm just watching out for him." Mrs. The Frog said putting a hand on his shoulder "now I want to tell you and your friends about something. Mrs. The Frog said making her son nod.

It was a few minutes later everybody was surrounding a table they found out Kermit's mother was dead so she's an angel that made Fozzie more relaxed since a angel was watching over them. They found out that Kermit's mother name was Jane.

"So yer telling us that these teen villans that Paul told us dat their coming ta us?!" Rizzo asked panicking as he was in Mal's arms who was carrying him.

"Yes that is right and they're coming tomorrow early in the morning to kidnaped my son but I won't let that happen because I brought some help." Jane smiled as more white auras were coming down from the sky towards the gang.

Jay, Kai, and Nya gasped as they saw who they were...


	8. Chapter 8

Richard Smith stood there with his wife Lily Smith smiling at both of their children Nya trembled as she suddenly rushed over to her mother and hugged her.

Richard looked at his son who was trying to stay strong for everybody but his knees buckled and fell to the floor crying silently his father put a hand on him and pulled his son in his arms.

"Mal." A voice said that made Mal gasped she dropped Rizzo who yelped he glared at her and shook his body to get the dizziness out of him she chuckled nervously at him.

Mal turned around to see a man wearing a long white robe with an a halo over his head.

"D-Dan." Mal asked trembling the man known as Dan nodded as his baby sister ran towards him and hugged him crying happily.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He couldn't make it I'm sorry Mal." Dan said. "That's okay as long as your here that's all it matters." Mal said as she hugged him once again.

Mal lost her brother in a fire as his body was badly burned to the ground along with the house so she and her family couldn't buried his body but found some of his ashes so they buried them.

"B-but how?" Nya asked as she and Kai looked up same as Mal as Gonzo put a hand on Nya's knee while Fozzie did the same with Kai.

"Well we heard that your going to have a battle soon so we came here to help my daughter." Richard said.

"Man the guys won't believe this when we get home." Kai said to himself but his mother heard him and chuckled as she stroke his hair.

"I might have a plan." Kermit smirked. "Uh oh I know that looooook." Fozzie said "Keerrrrmmit."

"Oh don't worry Foz we'll be just fine." Kermit smiled as he began to tell his plan to his friends.

It was the next morning as everybody got into their fighting clothes on as they quickly thanked Charles Axel and Paul then left the restaurant to save the village.

As they left they saw the castle everybody looked at Kermit who nods.

His hands glowed golden as they charged right inside of the castle but soon stopped because there was a whole bunch of guards who all smirked Kermit gulped nervously as Rizzo yelped and hide in Jay's shirt.

"You coward!" Kai hissed at the rat who peeked out shivering in fear.

"Uh we're here to stop...you." Kermit said nervously. "HA!" The leader of the guards laughed making the other guards laughed along with him

The leader grabbed the hold of Kermit's neck choking him a little and pulled him to his face.

"Kermie!" Piggy yelled worried for her frog. "Shut it pork!" The leader snapped at Piggy.

"Drop him!" Jay glared at the leader who only got madder he punched Jay right in the face making him stumbled to the ground Jay didn't get up.

"No!" Nya yelled worried for her boyfriend who was now unconscious she tried to help him but another guard grabbed her and held her tightly "Kai!" Nya yelled for her brother who looked up from his battle he gasped as he saw his sister being held by one of the guards.

"Let go of my baby sister ya freak!" Kai shouted as he punched his fire hand towards the guards face as Nya ducked out of harms way as both siblings punched him right in the chest sending him out of the window with him screaming he crashed into the ground with a groan,

Jay groaned as he slowly open his blue eyes to see Nya and Kai standing over him looking at him in worry.

"Jay are you okay?" Nya asked. "Feels like a bus hit me." Jay groaned as his eyes rolled the back of his head he was about to collapsed but Kai caught him on time before he could hit the ground.

"Come on bud stay with us." Kai said to his friend who shook his head and was now wide awake. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as there was a waved of energy thrown toward them but it was too late the energy smacked them against the wall.

Kermit saw what happen to his friends he glared at the leader who was choking him and laughing as he was enjoying the show.

" **HYYYYYYYYAAAA**!" A voice yelled startling Kermit but soon calmed down as Piggy kicked the leader right in the area where you don't want to be hit at the guard dropped Kermit to the floor and yelled in pain.

"Don't hurt my frog!" Piggy yelled as she punched him in the face making him sent flying and didn't get up.

"Kermie are you alright dear?" Piggy asked as she rubbed Kermit's back who was coughing for air as soon as he was calmed Kermit looked up with a smile but soon gasped as he pushed Piggy out of the way and held her in bridal style surprising Piggy.

She looked up at Kermit who was glaring at the leader of the guards "the names Sare Frog!" He leader known as Sare snapped "and don't forget that!"

Kermit put Miss Piggy down gently on the ground as she watched as his hands glowed a golden color he shot an energy blast toward Sare who dodged and punched Kermit right in the face sending him flying and hit the ground Kai saw this and growled as his hands were on fire.

"Your hands are on fire!" Fozzie yelped. "I know it's my element I get to control fire while Jay here get to control lighting." Kai raised a eye brow. "Oh." Fozzie smiled nervously.

Kai leaped in the air and tackled Sare to the ground with his hands on fire making Sare screamed in pain as he and Kai wrestle on the ground.

As Nya helped Jay stood up they looked out of the high window to see...

meanwhile Kermit finally stood up as he watched his friends battle the guards to get up to the stairs to Maleficent's room he glared as his hands glowed a golden color as he saw Fozzie who was in a corner trying to get away from them but he couldn't Kermit started to float in the air with a golden aura around him his eyes glowed gold.

Kai saw this and gasped as Kermit shot energy toward the guard who was trying to hurt Fozzie making him sent flying Fozzie looked up to see his friend floating with gold aura around him and gold eyes Fozzie gasped in awed as he held his hat.

Kermit looked around then spend around Kai, Jay and Nya gasped as they saw gold Toronto going around the room knocking all the gaurds down as one of them was holding Rizzo by his tail as he was let go he screamed and fell on the floor.

" _Sensei_?" Kai thought to himself. But when the gold toronto stopped they gasped again as they saw that it was Kermit! But his eyes and hands were still glowing gold he was shooting energies everywhere to the guards knocking them out of windows, knocking them out or sending them flying screaming.

"What is going on out there?!" Maleficent's voice roared over a small speaker as Sare quickly said. "It's the chosen one he's destroying us-!"

Sare was cut off as Kermit shot the energy toward the speaker Sare gasped as he saw the speaker crumbled into little peaces. " **SARE**?!" Maleficent yelled as she saw on her mirror that Kermit was destroying everything!

Maleficent growled as she marched downstairs to the room as she open the door she was shot in the chest sending her flying to a wall. "JAY! SHE'S HERE!" Kai shouted Jay looked up and nodded.

"FIRE!"

"LIGHTING!" As they said those words they were in a red and blue torontos going towards Maleficent who looked and saw them coming towards her her eyes winded as she sent a spell towards them makng them stop in there tracks around them they were trapped in a big blue cube and frozen.

Maleficent sent Kai and Jay towards Mal, Fozzie, Rizzo, Gonzo, Miss Piggy and Nya they were all thrown out of the window everybody screamed as Kai quickly grabbed the edge of the window grabbing Jay's hand everybody sighed in relief Mal looked down and screamed as she saw how high they were.

"It's okay don't look down!" Kai yelled. "A little too late!" Mal glared Jay looked down to see that the battle from outside isn't going to well Kai and Nya's parents were getting beaten up really badly Jane was sent flying toward the castle making it moved a little making everybody screamed in fear as they moved around but soon stopped as they hit the wall as they groaned.

Kai was struggling to hold on as they moved down a bit making Mal screamed in fear as she held onto Jay's hand tightly and eyes closed. Everybody screamed as Kai's hand slipped but before they could fall Kermit who is still glowing gold quickly grabbed Kai's hand Kai sighed in relief as Kermit pulled them inside once he did everybody stood up Mal was a little shaken up Fozzie and Gonzo quickly rushed over and see if she was okay.

As soon as Kermit pulled them in. Kermit was shot in the back by a spell making him screamed in pain his eyes, the aura, and his hands all stopped glowing golden everybody gasped as they saw Kermit was in pain as Maleficent was shooting spells at Kermit Kai growled and rushed over towards her and was about to kick her in the stomach but she sent him flying toward Jay who fell down they both groaned Mal was still a little shaken up as she curled up in a ball Fozzie, Rizzo Mss. Piggy and Gonzo stood by her side.

Maleficent started laughing sending a spell to all of them sending them flying out of the window making everybody screamed as they all fall to the ground the guards and Maleficent laughed as they cheered won for their victory as they defeated the Chosen One.

As everybody screamed they landed hard on their backs as they groaned Nya looked over at Kermit and gasped as she saw how hurt he was he wasn't even awake his dark green vest was ripped with holes in it he had a bad wound on his back and scars everywhere.

"Guys!" Nya shouted as she ran towards Kermit's side and carefully picked him up making him groan in pain he slowly open his eyes to see Nya looking down at him in worry he gave her a weak smile she smiled back then gasped as Kermit lost consciousness.

Everybody surrounded the unconscious Kermit in worry as Nya and Mal cried silently in Kai and Jay's arms as Fozzie put the unconscious Kermit in his arms as he tapped his face to wake him up but nothing happen.

"Kermit wake up please." Fozzie said but nothing came from the unconscious frog as the boys had their head down Rizzo walked up to his best friend to see if he was still alive as he put a ear on Kermit's chest and heard a pulse but it was weak.

"He's alive!" Rizzo said everybody sighed in relief as Jay saw Kermit's chest was slowly going up and down as he was unconscious in Fozzie's arms.

They heard Maleficent laughing as she sent a spell towards them making them all screamed in pain as they were sent flying but Fozzie was holding onto Kermit tightly in his chest.

Then everything went black on them..


	9. Chapter 9

Kai groaned as he slowly open his eyes to see that they were in a swamp? Kai looked up as he saw two eyes looking at him he screamed making the little frog screamed and fell back on his back.

Kai groaned as he stood up rubbing his face he looked around to see trees everywhere, grass near him was a clear blue lake.

"Are you alright sir?" A little voice asked making Kai yelped in surprised forgot the frog was there wait frog? Kai whirled around eyes winded to see a little tiny frog looking up at him with a shy look his eyes winding but it wasn't Kermit.

 _Kermit_.

"KERMIT!" Kai shouted looking everywhere for his friend who was in a bad shape and was unconscious he also look for his friends. "Are you looking for Uncle Kermit sir?" The little frog asked.

"Yes do you know where he is kid?" Kai asked "Wait uncle?" Kai asked confused. "Well, yeah he's my uncle Grandpa James says so-"

"JAMES?!" Kai yelled in shock "kid show me where's your uncle is!" The little frog nodded and took Kai's hand and pulled him along making him yelped.

A few minutes later the little frog who told Kai that his name was Robin The Frog took him to where Kermit was being placed in a grass bed then the frogs started to heal Kermit but Kermit was still unconscious when they're healing him Kai gasped as he fell on his knees by the unconscious Kermit's side as he watched them heal him making Kermit's body float in a few inches in the air his hands were on his chest.

Kai growled as he punch the ground he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and gasped softly as he saw a older male frog that looks like Kermit a little bit but his skin is a more green darker skin and was holding a cane.

"Come son your friends are waiting we'll let them heal him." The older frog said Kai looked at Kermit for one last time he nodded and followed Kermit's father.

As Kai followed him he watched as frog kids chased each other laughing, parents watching them, family gathering, Kai smiled a little as he saw his sister and Jay were alright but Jay had a bandage wrapped around his head while Nya had a bandage around her right arm.

"Nya, Jay!" Kai called out Jay and Nya looked up and smiled at him as he was alright Kai rushed over and hugged both of them "are you guys okay?" Kai asked as he look for injures.

"We're fine Kai." Nya said as she hugged her brother tightly who hugged her back Kai looked at Jay over Nya's shoulder sadly. "Did you see him?" He asked softly. Nya held onto Kai's shirt tightly with her eyes closed as she cried a little.

"Yes we saw him everyone did you were the one who woke up last." Jay said as he watched Kermit's father watching the frogs healing his son. "How long I was out?" Kai asked. "A week." Nya said as she was in Jay's arms. "A WEEK?!" Kai asked in shock "How long was Kermit's out?"

"He never woke up but he was saying something in his sleep but that was it we couldn't understood him." Jay said. Kai growled as he punched a tree startling the birds as they flew away. "I promise him that we'll protect him!"

"We did all we could now we have to wait for him to wake up."

Nya put a hand on her brother's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**4 months later.**.'_

 _ **'It been 4 months since we came to the swamp the frogs were so nice to us to let us stay here the healing frogs finished healing Kermit 2 months ago.'** _ Mal had wrote in her journal as she was sitting by a tree with her knees up as she was writing.

 _ **'Kermit never woke up Miss Piggy was worried for her frog.'**_

Mel looked around for Miss Piggy as she found her by the lake where Kai had woken up from she walked towards her and sat next to her. "Are you alright Miss Piggy?" Mel asked.

"Oh dear yes I'm fine it just moi is worry for Kermit he haven't woken up from his coma and-." Miss Piggy's lip trembled Mal put her arms around her as Piggy lean in and cried in her arms.

 _ **'Fozzie isn't even telling jokes he'll play with the kids just not telling any jokes.'**_

Mel saw Fozzie playing with the kids as the little frogs jumped on him making him and the others laugh a little one little frog asked him if he knew any jokes.

"Uh no I don't I'm sorry." Fozzie lied with a sad sigh as he remember Kermit only rolled his eyes at him as he told bad jokes.

 _ **'Jay, Gonzo and Rizzo stay near a barn where to their surprise Gonzo had made Kermit's car appeared then started to work on it.'**_

"Not even close, Zip Neck." Jay said nonchalantly as he sat in Kermit's car watching Gonzo fixing the car.

"So Bella and Werewolf boy didn't get together and live happily ever after?" Gonzo asked from under the truck as Rizzo watched him.

"No way Atomic Mouth. Edward was 'apparently her main man. I think they got married and had a kid, but the Werewolf guy somehow 'marked' her as his, but I don't get it, nor do I think it's physically possible for me t o believe Vampire can sparkle,"

"Edward was a jerk, Barfaroon!" Rizzo said.

"You're a jerk, Camel Mouth!" Jay grinned.

"Scar eye!"

Jay gasped in offense as he put his hand on his eye brow where there was a scar and pouted "Elf Lips!" he retorted.

Gonzo smirked as he got out from under the hood and dusted his greasy hands on his shirt "Okay, let's see if this transplant worked...fungoid."

Jay nodded, preparing himself as he clicked his seatbelt on. "Here we go...uh, what letter are we on again?"

"Uh...G?"

"Okay ready, Fur Ball!"

"I'm ready, Hose Brain!"

Gonzo shut the hood as the truck roared to life. "Move out of the way!" Rizzo screamed as he and Gonzo yelped. Jay grabbed the wheel as the truck zoomed heading making the frogs screamed and ran off. Diving to the ground Gonzo laughed while Rizzo just groaned. Jay climbed out, spitting and spluttering the straw from his mouth.

"Well it..worked." Jay said Gonzo laughed as Rizzo only respond was throwing a dirty towel towards his face "Nice job huh?" Jay grinned. Then there was something in the towel making Jay screamed and ran off while the other two just laughed their heads off.

 _ **'Meanwhile, Kai stayed by Kermit's side all this time.'**_

Mal walked towards Kai who had his head in his knees which they were closed to his chest as he was hugging them one of the frog people had gave Kai water for Kermit so his throat wouldn't be so dry.

They moved Kermit near the lake where Kai had woken up from so Mal kneeled down grab some water and gently put it on Kermit's unconscious form as his breathing was slowly going back to normal Mal gently rubbed his head with a little bit of water she lean down and gently kissed him on his cheek.

Mal looked up to see Kai was watching her she stood up and stroke his brown hair.

"He'll be okay." Mal whispered making Kai nod and he continued to watch Kermit.

 _ **'With all my new friends no wait new family we're gonna protect everyone from the swamp including Kermit The Frog aka The Chosen One!'**_

Kai finally got to the field he, Jay, Nya and Mal all got in a straight line to the two ninjas and Samurai's surprised Mal shot out Wind.

"WIND!"

"FIRE!"

"LIGHTING!"

"WATER!"

As they all shouted their elements all the elements shot towards the sky creating a whirled of different colors and elements making Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Miss Piggy and the other frogs go in awed.

"Wow!" Robin cheered on as everybody cheered them on as the tornado slowly went down.

 **A few days later**

It was a few days later Kermit still haven't woken up that made everybody worried even Kai who went back never leaving his side.

Robin everybody found out about him being Kermit's nephew is just a sweet heart he would just cheer the team up whenever they feel down or worried about Kermit but not Kai who didn't cheered up whenever Robin's spirits are still up even if his uncle is unconscious.

Robin walked up to Kai who was nodding off to sleep James was behind his grandson and put a blanket around Kai's shoulders who had finally fell asleep.

The next morning Kai woke up and looked at Kermit's unconscious form still not awake Kai sighed he sniffed himself then threw his head back with a gross face.

"Ew, I need a bath." Kai said to himself as he gently put the blanket on Kermit to cover him up. A few minutes later Kai was in the water washing himself he went under water and looked around to his surprise he saw Mal swimming with the other frogs she looked at him and waved then swam away with the kids. Kai waved back.

Kai soon came up from the water gulping for air as soon as he did he heard.

"Uncle Kermit's awake!" Little Robin shouted in joy Kai gasped and quickly got out of the water and put his jeans on and quickly rushed over.

He saw Kermit was looking around confused as he doesn't know where he was he screamed in surprise as Robin was too close to him like he did the same thing to Kai when he first woke up 4 months ago.

Kai quickly caught Robin in time before he could hit the ground.

"Kermit!"

"What he's awake after all this time?!" One of. The healer frogs asked as they helped him heal his body once again but this time Kermit was awake!

Jay was training with Nya while Gonzo and Rizzo we're watching while Miss Piggy was with the children along with Mal.

"Masters and Mistress!" A female frog Kermit's sister Maggie yelled Jay and the others looked at her "your friend has awaken!"

Jay and the others gasped and rushed towards where Kermit is following Maggie.

"That's how long I've been out?" Kermit asked as one of the healer frogs was looking him over as Miss Piggy was holding onto his arm with her head down on his shoulder "four months but what about my mother o-or-."

"We haven't heard of them since." Jay said. "But we've been here for 4 months waiting for you to wake up you were in a pretty bad shape." Gonzo said.

Kermit gasped as a flashback went through his head.

 **Flashback**

 _Kermit was shot in the back by a spell making him screamed in pain his eyes, the aura, and his hands all stopped glowing golden everybody gasped as they saw Kermit was in pain._

End flashback

"I was down!" Kermit shouted startling everyone as he remember Maleficent sent a spell to hurt him.

 **Flashback**  
 _  
Nya looking down at him in worry he gave her a weak smile she smiled back then gasped as Kermit lost consciousness._

Everybody surrounded the unconscious Kermit in worry as Nya and Mal cried silently in Kai and Jay's arms while Miss Piggy cried in Fozzie's arms who was worried.

 **End flashback**

"Ugh." Kermit moaned as he suddenly was falling to the ground. "Uh oh somebody catch him!" Kai ordered Maggie and one of the frog healers caught Kermit on time as he lost consciousness.

A few minutes later Kermit had calmed down as he was wrapped in a blanket he was near the lake sitting down looking in the water.

"I've couldn't keep them safe!" Kermit said to himself as he splashed the water scaring the birds away.

 **Kermit** :  
 _Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking _

_I need to count on myself instead_

 **Chorus** :  
 _Did you ever?_  
 **Kermit** :  
 _Loose yourself to get what you want_  
 **Chorus** :  
 _Did you ever?_  
 **Kermit** :  
 _Get on a ride and wanna get off_  
 **Chorus** :  
 _Did you ever?_  
 **Kermit** :  
 _Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?_  
 _Did you ever not know?  
_  
Kermit who is still a little weak started running while the golden aura was surrounding him.

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)_

Kermit jumped in the air then landed on his feet.

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

Kermit saw a tunnel he smiled as he walked through it and looked around.

 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake  
_  
 **Chorus** :

 _Did you ever?_  
 **Kermit** :  
 _Doubt your dream will ever come true  
_ _ **Chorus**_ _:  
Did you ever?  
_ _ **Kermit**_ _:  
Blame the world and never blame you  
_ _ **Chorus**_ _: I will never  
_ _ **Kermit**_ _:  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

As Kermit saw light at the end of the tunnel he rushed towards it and leaped out to the sky the kids saw this and were in awed by his magic making Kermit smiled a little.

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

Kermit landed softly on the grass and held up a hand.

 _Oh, Hold up_

A goff club came out of nowhere with the golden aura around it as it glowed the kids were still watching.

 _Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up_

 _It's no good at all_

Kermit keeled down toward the lake and looked at himself with a frown.

 _To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place_

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop

Kermit stood up while splashing the water and ran around the swamp.  
 _  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
_  
Kermit shot golden energies towards the sky making golden sparkles as the kids cheered playing in the sparkles making Kermit smiled a little more.

 _Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

 _I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it_

You can bet on me!

Kermit panted with his arms spread out he looked to the other frogs who were all just doing their own things he sighed and walked away.

It was a week later when Kermit finally woke up from his coma Kai, Jay, Mel and Nya are training once again but this time all together.

This time they were in a straight line with Kermit.

"FIRE!"

"LIGHTING!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"ENERGY!"

As soon they all yelled once again all different colors including Kermit's golden were in a tornado.

 _ **'The team are five once more. A lingering doubt remains. An unknown which they can't bear to face… Fozzie is back telling jokes to Kermit and the kids.'**_ Mel had wrote in her journal as there was a drawing picture of Fozzie and Kermit surrounded by little frogs. _**  
**_  
"Good grief a comedian's a bear!" Kermit said. "No he is not he's a neck a tie!" Fozzie said making the kids laughed while the parents just groaned.

"That's not good!"

"No not at all!"

The parents complained but the kids loved it while the parents kept talking to each other the kids grabbed Kermit and Fozzie's hands and rushed off.

Mel saw this and laughed a little.

 _ **'Gonzo tried to get Kermit to do dare evil stunts.'**_

It was later that day Gonzo was in a cannon shoot with his head sticking out Kermit looked worried.

"Uh are you sure this is a good idea Gonzo?" Kermit asked as he watched his friend.

"Sure! I've done this millions of times!" Gonzo said with a grin but then one of Kermit's nieces put a candle in his mouth which it was sticking out.

"Alright kids let her rip!" Gonzo yelled through the candle the kids did what they were told and pulled the string Gonzo cheered as he suddenly grabbed Kermit who screamed as they were going up in the air Kermit was shaking as he held onto Gonzo tightly as he looked down and yelped.

" **GONZO**!" Kermit shouted as they were now falling to the ground with Kermit screaming and Gonzo laughing.

The kids quickly pulled out a blanket but they didn't landed in the blanket they landed in the lake as the kids quickly rushed over with towels in their hands Kermit gasped for air as he quickly got out of the water as the kids gave him a towel Gonzo came up and laughed.

 _ **'That didn't work out much for Kermit but for Gonzo anything could.'**_

"Fun huh?" Gonzo grinned but Kermit's only answer was throwing his towel at Gonzo's face "ooh, somebody's touchy."

 _ **'Jay made medicine for Kermit to make his body heal on its own.'  
**_  
Kermit watched as Jay poor some blue stuff into the spoon Jay hand it to Kermit as he made a face then drink it quickly Kermit quickly covered his mouth and throw up in the trash can near him.  
 _ **  
'Or try too.'**_

Jay turned away as Kermit threw up in the trash can.

 _ **'With Nya and my help we would heal Kermit with our powers since water and air are together well sometimes.'**_

Nya and Mel's hands started to glow a light blue color as they healed Kermit but Kermit was soon blowed away as Mel used to much wind. Kermit groaned and looked towards Mel and glared at her Nya laughed while Mel laughed nervously at her friend.  
 _ **  
'Kai is helping him to get back in shape.'**_

Kai was running with Kermit following who was panting they've been running eight laps the next day Kermit stopped running and panted as he took a drink from the medicine.

Kai stopped and gasped as he turned around as Kermit threw up on the ground.

"I think it's the medicine that Jay gave me." Kermit groaned as he felt dizzy and keeled down.

"C'mon you need rest." Kai said as he put a arm around his neck and helped his friend walk back to the swamp.

 _ **'Jay was playing frog ball with the kids it's like Baseball but they call it Frogball.'**_

 _Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!  
_ _Jay_ _: I've got to just do my thing.  
_ _Kermit_ _: Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter, swing!_

 _I'll show you that it's one and the same!_  
 _Baseball, dancing; same thing._  
 _It's easy! Step up to the plate. Start swinging!_

 _Jay: I wanna play ball now, and that's all._  
 _This is what I do._  
 _It ain't no dance that you can show me, yeah._

 _Kermit and girls: You'll never know..._  
 _Jay: Oh I know._  
 _Kermit and girls: If you never try..._  
 _Jay: There's just one little thing,_  
 _That stops me everytime, yeah._

 _Kermit: Come on!_

 _Jay: I don't dance._  
 _Kermit and girls: I know you can._  
 _Jay: Not a chance._  
 _Kermit and girls: If I could do this,_  
 _Well, you could do that._  
 _Jay: But I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: Hit it out of the park!_

 _Jay: I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: I say you can!_  
 _Jay: There's not a chance._  
 _Kermit: Slide home, you score,_  
 _Swinging on the dancefloor._  
 _Jay: I don't dance. No!_

 _Kermit: Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!_  
 _Jay: I've got to just do my thing._  
 _Kermit: Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, swing!_

 _Two-stepping, now you're up to bat!_  
 _Bases loaded. Do you dance._  
 _It's easy! Take your best shot. Just hit it!_

 _Jay: I've got what it takes playing my game!_  
 _So you'd better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah._  
 _I'll show you how I swing!_

 _Kermit and girls: You'll never know..._  
 _Jay: Oh, I know._  
 _Kermit and girls: If you never try..._  
 _Jay: There's just one little thing,_  
 _That stops me everytime, yeah!_

 _Kermit: Come on!_

 _Jay: I don't dance._  
 _Kermit and girls: I know you can._  
 _Jay: Not a chance._  
 _Kermit and girls: If I could do this,_  
 _Well, you can do that._  
 _Jay: But I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: Hit it out of the park!_

 _Jay: I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: I say you can!_  
 _Jay: There's not a chance._  
 _Kermit: Slide home, you score,_  
 _Swinging on the dancefloor._  
 _Jay: I don't dance. No!_

 _Kermit: Lean back, tuck it in; take a chance._  
 _Swing it out, spin around; do the dance._  
 _Jay: I wanna play ball. Not dance hall._  
 _I'm making a triple; not a curtain call!_

 _Kermit: I can prove it to you till you know it's true._  
 _Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too!_  
 _Jay: You're talking a lot. Show me what you got. Stop!_  
 _All: **SWING**!_

 _Kermit: Hey!_  
 _Come on. Swing it like this!_  
 _Oh! Swing!_  
 _Jay: Ooh._  
 _Kermit: Jitterbug...just like that._

 _That's what I mean._  
 _That's how you swing!_  
 _Jay: You make a good pitch,_  
 _But I don't believe._  
 _Kermit: I say you can._  
 _Jay: I know I can't._  
 _I don't_  
 _Kermit and Jay: DANCE!_

 _Kermit: You can do it._  
 _Jay: I don't dance, no._  
 _Kermit: Nothing to it._  
 _Atta boy, atta boy. Yeah._  
 _Jay: Hey, better, batter, hey, batter, batter, what?_  
 _Kermit: One, two, three, four, everybody swing!_

 _Kermit and Jay: Come on!_

 _Jay: I don't dance!_  
 _Kermit: I say you can!_  
 _Jay: Not a chance._  
 _Kermit: If I can do this,_  
 _Well, you can do that._  
 _Jay: But I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: Hit it out of the park!_

 _Jay: I don't dance._  
 _Kermit: I say you can!_  
 _Jay: There's not a chance._  
 _Kermit: Slide home, you score,_  
 _Swinging on the dance floor._  
 _Jay: I don't dance. No!_

After they done singing Kermit after he swung the bat then hit the ball for a home run he suddenly fell to his knees breathing heavily the others saw this and rushed toward his side.

It was a few days later as Kai and the others were training once again with Kermit who dodged a punch and shot a gold energy towards all of his friends who were training with him.

 _ **'Like I said the team is once whole and together we'll defeat the King Goblin and Maleficent.'**_


	11. Chapter 11

4 months earlier

They've been gone for days!

DAYS!

Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako had been looking for them everywhere what shock the most of the team that Sensei Wu had a daughter name Medley but she was kidnapped when she was only a baby and that was the last time he, Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako saw her.

Everything was quiet on the Bounty no Kai playing video games. Jay's not there to tell jokes to make everybody laugh, Nya isn't there to fix the ship so they don't hear fixing tools working.

Lloyd sighed as he looked out of the Bounty looking out of the sunset as he felt the wind blowing in his hair.

"Don't worry we'll fine them." Cole's voice said Lloyd sighed once again. "But we've looked for them everywhere in Ninjago how we'll we fine them even the Snakes haven't seen them!" Lloyd glared at himself "I'm supposed to be the Green Ninja looking for my friends and finding them!"

"Do not worry Lloyd I will have my falcon search for them." Zane said as he lift his arm up his falcon flew in the sky.

The three watched him go until he was gone Lloyd sighed then walked back inside.

Sensei Wu looked through the black smoke through the visions he closed his eyes a few minutes later he gasped as he saw images of his three students protecting a frog who was on the ground unconscious and was I. A bad shape Kai, Nya and Jay were surrounding him along with other people he did not know.

What shock him that he saw was his daughter Medley...

They've been thrown out of the castle high window!

At the end of his vision he saw that the frog had woken up 4 months later!

Wu gasped as everything went back to normal as he looked around to see that he was back in his room on the Bounty.

"Sesnei!" Lloyd called out worried as he and Cole helped him stood up. "Are you alright?" Zane asked. "Yes I am fine." Sensei Wu said as he frowned "but I don't think Kai, Jay and Nya are but I have something else to tell you all."


	12. Chapter 12

Back to the present Kermit was walking with his father around the swamp with the kids walking and playing with them.

Little Robin was holding onto his uncle's hand as they were following James.

"Where are you taking me Dad?" Kermit asked confused. "You'll see son." James said.

A few minutes later as they stopped walking James pointed straight Kermit looked and gasped as he saw the frogs were building a statue of him wearing his vest and holding his banjo.

"Why are you doing this I didn't even saved the world yet?" Kermit asked as his lip trembled Robin saw this and hugged him "and I failed to keep them safe!"

"Son, you did not failed you tried all you could but when you go to JungelMarlker to meet Sensei Lushi you we'll be stronger enough to defeat The King Goblin and Maleficent!" James said.

"When are we going anyways?" Kermit asked as he picked up Robin in his arms and started tickling him making him laugh James smiled as he was watching his son playing with Robin.

"After the dance."

"Dance?" Kermit raised a eye brow if he had any. "Yeah there's this cool dance for you and your friends uncle Kermit to celebrate your arrival!" Robin said as his uncle let him down as Robin hop around excitedly.

"So I need a date?" Kermit asked. "Yes you need a date I think that pig friend of yours well do." James smirked.

"O-oh um M-Miss Piggy?" Kermit asked blushing madly making his nephew giggled Kermit gave his nephew a look.

"Do any of your friends sing?" James asked Kermit just smirked as flashes came to him when he first met his friends.

"Didn't you go to the game dad?" Kermit joked.

It was later that day Kermit had asked Miss Piggy to come with him to a secret spot that he had found as he was holding her hand making both of them blush he lead her toward the spot.

"Kermie, what is going on?" Piggy asked. "Just listen Can I have this dance?" Kermit asked with a bow masking Piggy smiled with a gasp.

"Oh yes Mon Caption." Kermit smiled lovely at her then she started to sing.

( **Piggy** )

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

Kermit did as he was told as he listen to Piggy as she lead.

[ **Kermit** , **Piggy** ]

 _Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that_

 _You'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) whenever we go next_

[ **Chorus** ] _it's like catching lighting the chances is finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way we do and with dance every step together, we just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

 _Can I have this dance_

[ **Kermit** ]

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn we'll be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

[ **Kermit, Piggy** ]

 _And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles_

 _Can't keep us apart)_

 _Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way_

 _We do_

 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting_

 _Better_

 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

 _Can I have this dance_

[ **Piggy and Kermit** ]

 _oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_

 _Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain, let it pour_

As they sang that part out of no where rain started to pour on them but they didn't care.

 _What we have is worth fighting for_

Kermit spend Miss Piggy around as she spread out her arms as they were both laughing.

 _You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _It's like catching lightning the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you (like you)_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way_

 _We do (way we do)_

As they danced their feet keep on taking different steps they weren't even looking down not worrying messing up they just keep staring into each other's eyes.

 _And with every step together, we just keep on getting Better_

[ **Kermit, Piggy** ]

 _So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

 _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance_

 _Can I have this dance!_

"Miss Piggy would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kermit asked shyly as he blushed making Piggy giggled.

"Yes Moi Caption I would love too." Piggy said making her frog smiled. "Come on before we catch a cold." Kermit said as they walked away they held hands as Piggy lean her head on his shoulder making him blush more.

Later that night Kermit took Piggy back to her room as soon as her door closed he started hoping for joy.

"SHE SAID YES WAHOO!" Kermit shouted for joy as he jumped around inside of Piggy's room she watch her frog jump around cheering for joy making her giggle.

"Hey some of us is trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry!" She heard Kermit said making her laugh more as she shook her head and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next night everybody was getting ready for the dance Jay had asked Nya to the dance while Kai did the same to Mel as they were going together.

Thanks to James to the gang's surprise he used his magic to create dresses and tuxes for them.

Mel was wearing a long red dress with a darker red bow in her dark hair, she wore white high heels her dark hair was curly Kai's jaw had dropped when he first saw her in the dress Mel giggled as Kai lift his arm she linked with his arm as she lean on his shoulder making him blush and followed the frogs.

Kai was wearing a black tux with a red bo tie and black dance shoes.

Nya was wearing a short blue dress with little white flowers and a white sash around her waist and blue high heels. Jay couldn't help but blush. Jay was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and his hair is straight.

Jay took Nya's hand and lead the way following Kai and Mel.

Kermit's world had slowed down as Miss Piggy came out next she was wearing a pink sparkle dress with a black sash around her waist her hair was straight as there was a black headband with a pink rose on top of it on her head. Kermit was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

They held hands and followed the others.

A few minutes later as everybody arrived Mel was on stage getting ready to sing.

 **Mel** :

 _OK, here we go_

 _Gather all around_

 _You don't want to miss this show oh_

 _If you don't know its about to get serious_

 _(Ya Miss Roxy experience)_

 _My energy can make you delirious_

 _Take a chance if you're curious_

 _Follow my lead up outta your seat_

 _We're about to P-A-R-T-Y_

 _Y'all ain't seen nothing like this_

 _Ultimate non-stop excitement_

 _My pyro technique is about to blow your mind_

 _Its curtain call the stage is set_

 _Spotlights on you ain't seen nothing yet_

 _The moment is something that you won't forget_

 _Oh no you won't because..._

 _I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now_

 _It's the only place you wanna be right now_

 _I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh)_

 _That's what I said_

 _I can be anything like a chameleon_

 _I'm one in a million_

 _It's gonna be dramatic_

 _Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

 _That's what said that's what I said_

 _OK, here we go_

 _From the east to the west in your area_

 _Everywhere I go I'm causing hysteria_

 _Lets raise the roof so high we get aerial_

 _I'm so fly y'all carry her_

 _No breaks or intermission_

 _I've got your full attention_

 _This moment is something that you won't forget_

 _Oh no you won't because_

 _I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now_

 _It's the only place you wanna be right now_

 _I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh)_

 _That's what I said_

 _I can be anything like a chameleon_

 _I'm one in a million_

 _It's gonna be dramatic_

 _Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

 _That's what I said that's what I said_

 _That's what I said_

 _See a party ain't a party without me the element_

 _And anybody who anybody be yelling it_

 _And when they can't scream they be spelling it_

 _Then I be getting it hot there's no comparison_

 _I don't mean to sound conceited or even arrogant_

 _Is it the way that I sing or my appearances?_

 _We be having them sing and girl got a mad flow_

 _And now they're following my swag like a shadow_

 _Oh so gather round gather round now_

 _Cause I'm about to break it down, break it down now_

 _There's too much room to be standing around_

 _We ought to be shaking the building feet stamping the ground, hey!_

 _I'm saying that I'm something you see right now_

 _It's the only place you wanna be right now_

 _I'm gonna make some magic (uh oh-oh)_

 _That's what I said_

 _I can be anything like a chameleon_

 _I'm one in a million_

 _It's gonna be dramatic_

 _Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

 _Hey that's what I said that's what I said!_

Everybody cheered for her as she smiled Kai went up next and smiled at Mel.

 **Kai** :

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Her beauty's crazy._

 _I watch her from the crowd._

 _Her voice is so amazing._

 _She make her momma proud._

 _I tried to send her flowers,_

 _But she has no address_

 _Her home is in my heart._

 _It's like she never left._

 _This is more than a crush,_

 _More than a like, like_

 _More than a love,_

 _Baby I'm a make you mine,_

 _And I ain't giving up_

 _[ **x2** ]_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away from the truth_

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _[ **x2** ]_

 _Shawty you got fire_

 _But I'm preaching to the choir_

 _I know you know_

 _The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away from the truth_

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Uh, they say true love is blind_

 _That real romance is timeless_

 _You're like my favorite movie_

 _Play it don't rewind it_

 _'Cause baby you're the finest_

 _Your love I'm gonna find it_

 _And when I do, I'll run away with you_

 _Somewhere where they can't find us_

 _This is more than a crush_

 _More than a like like_

 _More than a love_

 _Baby I'm a make you mine_

 _And I ain't giving up_

 _[ **x2** ]_

 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away from the truth_

 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _[ **x2** ]_

 _Shawty you got fire!_  
 _But I'm preaching to the choir_  
 _I know you know_  
 _The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
 _Don't run away from the truth_  
 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

 _Normally I couldn't turn your head_  
 _That's why I had to write this instead_  
 _Let's be friends, start out slow_  
 _Get to know you beyond your glow_  
 _You're more than meets the eye_  
 _Girl you pterodactyl fly_  
 _Way back when you knew my name_  
 _Now the truth is what I claim_

 _Don't run away_  
 _Don't run away from the truth_  
 _'Cause I'm not giving up on you_  
 _[x2]_

 _Shawty you got fire_  
 _But I'm preaching to the choir_  
 _I know you know_  
 _The whole world is watching you, so_

 _Don't run away_  
 _Don't run away from the truth_  
 _Cause I'm not giving up on you_

Everybody cheered for Kai who walked toward Mel he held her chin close to him she smiled at him he smiled back and slowly lean in then their lips met! Jay whooped for Kai, Piggy and Nya cheered for them along with everybody else. The new couple smiled during their kiss as Kai lean in more Mel put her arms around his neck and Kai put his hands around her waist.

A few minutes later Kermit was on the stage as Kai and Mel were together by the punch bowl table laughing. Jay and Nya were dancing with each other. Fozzie and Gonzo were dancing with the kids. Rizzo was at the food table and Miss Piggy was looking for Kermit?

"Kermie where are you?!" Piggy yelled over the music as she tried to walk through the frog people but to her and everybody's surprise the lights turned off they looked around wondering why the lights has went out "Kermie?"

Then the one light came on with the frog that they know was standing there with the single light on him.

"Whoa." Robin said in awed his friends nodded in agreement.

 **Kermit** :

 _In the evening when the sun goes down  
Folks all hurry to the edge of town  
At the bayou bank they stand and wait  
In the clear air_

 _Soon the water ripples catch their eye  
And the ladies hush and breathe a sigh  
On a lilypad all dressed in white  
He appears there_

Kermit walked towards Miss Piggy who was surprised of Kermit's appearance as he took out his hand towards her she took it she yelped in surprise as Kermit swung her over in his arms as they danced with each other while the others danced around them as he kept singing.

 _And then he  
(_ **Background Girls** _: Uh-huh) Boogies up and down and shuffles right  
(_ **Girls** _: Uh-huh uh-huh)  
Slips and splashes in the moonlit night  
(_ **Girls** _: Uh-huh uh-huh)  
Alligators with their teeth so bright  
Smile and sway there  
(_ **Girls** _: Sway there)  
And soon the  
(_ **Girls** _: Uh-huh)  
Loons are joining in the jamboree  
Everybody's happy just like me  
Watch him dance  
On that log  
Yeesh, it's the Disco Frog!  
(_ **Girls** _: Ribbit Ribbit! Ribbit Ribbit!)_

 _Through the day the swamp's a quiet place  
Snails and salamanders set the pace_

 **Girls** _: In the spider where the air is still like a trance there  
Fireflies are twinklin' white and green  
There's a sudden crazy change of scene  
And the star who's danced both far and wide comes to dance there_

As soon as he finished singing Kermit and Piggy were slowly closing in as their faces were inches away from their lips as they were that closed the bushes were torn down by the Goblins! Screams were heard in Kermit's ears he panicked as he looked for his friends and Robin he held onto Piggy's hand.

" **ROBIN**?!" Kermit shouted for his nephew. "Uncle Kermit!" Robin shouted back in fear as one of the goblins was closing in on him Kermit saw this and glared "Piggy hurry!" He ordered as he held tightly.

"I'm trying!"

Kermit leaped into the air as he let go of Piggy's hand his eyes and hands started to glow golden "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shouted as he punch, kick and blasted the goblin making it screeched in pain as it vanished with dust following behind.

"Whoa." Robin said in awed as this was the first time to see his uncle in action with his powers Robin soon yelped as his uncle grabbed him and held him in his arms protectively.

"Kermit!" Kermit looked up as he saw Kai, Jay, Nya and Mel running toward them as Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and Rizzo ran up behind them as they circle around him and Robin as Kermit was in the middle.

Without them knowing Kermit's crystal once again glowed white Robin felt all tingling then everything was black.


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody screamed as they fell to the ground Robin slowly open his eyes as he noticed that he was in his unconscious Uncle Kermit's arms since Kermit is still a little weak the magic took a lot of energy out of him Robin snuggled to his uncle's chin who quietly groaned but did not wake up which worried him Robin struggled out of his uncle's arms as he looked around he noticed that his new friends were getting up from the ground.

"We're are we now?" Fozzie groaned as he put his hat back on he helped Miss Piggy stood up. "Moi do not know Fozzie." Piggy said as she shook her head. "Guys Uncle Kermit!" Robin yelled to his friends as he tried to get Kermit to stand up but only failed since he was only a little frog. "KERMTI!" Everybody yelled worried.

"Since he's still a little weak the magic took out a lot of him so he'll be out for a while." Jay explained as he watched Nya heal him making their frog friend groan but still not woken up.

"Hey I know this place!" Rizzo said with a grin. "You do?" Everybody asked at once. "Yea! This is Sesame Street!" Rizzo laughed as he rushed over to the street while Jay and Mel followed and while the others stood with Kermit.

"Yo Oscar!" Rizzo called out as he stopped by a trash can which confused Jay and Mel who looked at each other. "Uh Rizzo why are you talking to a trash can?" Mel asked. "There's someone in there that lives here!" Rizzo said then he knocks on the can "OSCAR!"

A green little monster he has a green body which surprised Jay very much making him yelp and jumped into his best friend's new girlfriend's arms. He has no visible nose, and lives in a trash can.

"What do ya want?!" Oscar asked in a rude way. "Where's Gordan?" Rizzo asked. "Why you want to know?" Oscar asked. "Because we need help with our friend here!" Jay glared at the grouch as Kai and Nya put the unconscious Kermit's arms around their necks as his head was down and Robin was in front of them.

Then a man that had dark skin, dark brown eyes, no hair he wore a purple sweater with blue jeans. "Hey, what's going on here?" The man asked. "Gordan thank goodness we need yer help!" Rizzo said as he showed the man known as Gordan to the unconscious Kermit much to the man's shock.

"What-?"

"We'll explain everything sir we just want him to rest." Nya said Gordan nodded and glared at Oscar. "Oscar why you didn't call me?" Gordon asked.

"I don't like helping I'm a grouch!" Oscar said as he went back inside of the trash can making everybody but Kermit shook their heads. Gordon carefully picked up the unconscious Kermit in his arms and quickly went inside of their apartment.

After they put Kermit in a bed and made sure he was okay everybody was in the living room then Rizzo started to explain everything. A few hours later after he was done explaining the story Gordon was in shock that his friend was the chosen one to defeat the King Goblin AND Maleficent who hurt him so badly that he was in a coma for 4 months.

"Well you can stay here as long as you all want if you want you all can go to Mr. Hooper's store and grab a bite to eat." Gordan said making Jay's stomach growl while he smiled embarrassment Nya and everybody else laughed but Kai.

"Uh I'll stay here and keep an eye out on Kermit." Kai said as he walked into Kermit's room then closed the door.

"I want to see him too." Robin said but Mel gently grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea sweetie let's go get something to eat and maybe he'll be awake by the time we come back." Robin nodded as he let Mel pick him up and held him in her arms as they followed Gordon to Mr. Hooper's store.


	15. Chapter 15

As everybody walked into Mr. Hooper's store there was a woman who had the same dark skin, she had dark hair, dark eyes she wore a dark red shirt with black jeans she was known as Susan Robinson Gordan's wife.

"Hey Gordan who are your new friends?" Susan asked as her husband put a arm around him.

"Susan these are Kermit The Frog's friends Jay Walker." Gordan said to the blue ninja who shook hands with her with a smile.

"Nya Smith."

Nya smiled sweetly at her and bowed.

"Malian uh-?"

"Wu Malian Wu." Mal smiled and bowed to Susan. Jay and Nya were both in shock that they're Sensei has a daughter!

"Miss Piggy, Gonzo the Great and Rizzo The Rat." Gordan smiled as he watched his wife saying hello to everybody.

"Why are all of you here?" Susan asked. "Well here's our story." Jay said with a sigh a few minutes later after Jay explained everything Susan was shock about her friend being the chosen one and being in a coma for 4 months.

"Where is he now?" Susan asked. "He's with my brother in the apartment resting." Nya explained. Jay's stomach growled making him blush everybody laughed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Susan said as she lead the gang into the store.

As a few minutes later Gordan and Susan had fed the gang they left some for Kermit and Kai after they're done they were talking.

"Hey guys looks who's awake." Kai said as they noticed he and Kermit had walked up Robin's eyes lit up.

"Uncle Kermit!" Robin cheered and jumped into his uncle's arms. "Robin thank goodness." Kermit sighed and hugged him.

As Kermit sat down he let his nephew sat on his lap Kermit noticed two people and smiled.

"Hi Gordan and Susan!"

The married couple smiled and started to ask questions on how he become the Chosen One once Kermit had their questions had been answered he sighed.

"What's wrong Kermit?" Gordan asked. "I don't know how long I can keep this up I'm just a frog." Kermit said.

"Kermit, we know your just a frog but your a hero your our friend and we just want you to be safe." Susan said as Kermit was listing to her everybody else was too.

 **Susan** :

 _There's a light in the darkness_

 _Though the night is black as my skin_

 _There's a light, burning bright, showing me the way_

 _But I know where I've been_

Susan smiled softly at her friend as she held his hand as they listen to her sing Gordan smiled and lean on the back of the wall of the store as the sun has set.

 _There's a cry in the distance_

 _It's a voice that comes from deep within_

 _There's a cry asking why, I pray the answer's up ahead, yeah_

 _'Cause I know where I've been_

 _There's a road we've been travelin'_

 _Lost so many on the way_

 _But the riches will be plenty_

 _Worth the price, the price we had to pay_

Susan had walked up to Mal and Nya as she held their hands as they sang long with her.

 _There's a dream in the future_

 _There's a struggle that we have yet to win_

 _And there's pride in my heart_

 _'Cause I know where I'm going, yes I do_

 _And I know where I've been, yeah_

 _(There's a road) there's a road_

 _(we must travel) we must travel_

 _(There's a promise) there's a promise (we must make) we must make!_

 _(Oh but the riches!), the riches will be plenty_

 _(Worth the risks) worth the ricks, and the chances that we taaaaaake!_

 _There's a dream, yeah, in the future_

 _There's a struggle that we have yet to win_

 _Use that pride in our hearts to lift us up to tomorrow_

 _'Cause just to sit still would be a sin_

 **All** :

 _I know it, I know it, I know where I'm going_

 **Susan** :

 _Lord knows I know where I've been_

 _Susan & All:_

 _Oh, when we win, I'll give thanks to my God_

 _'Cause I know where I've beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!_

It was the next morning since the gang had arrived to Sesame Street as Kermit open his eyes he noticed that there was something was watching him outside he looked out of the window and saw nothing he shrugged and yawned then walked out of his room.

"Morning." He mumbled as two friends were in the kitchen sitting with each other Jay and Nya smiled at him as they watched him as he rubbed his neck. He made coffee and sat down.

"Where's everybody else?" Kermit asked. "Oh well they're with the kids out for a walk but we wanted some of alone time." Nya explained. "Oh, I'm sorry I should-." Kermit stopped in his tracks as he sense something badly was coming to the kids his eyes winded The Master of Lighting noticed and raised a eye brow.

"Hey pal, everything okay?" Jay asked. "The kids, they're in trouble!" Kermit yelled as he quickly grabbed his new green vest then threw it on he quickly rushed out with Nya and Jay following behind.

A few minutes later the three finally made it outside to see a large cage to see that their friends including the Sesame Street gang were trapped inside.

Jay quickly rushed over and held the bars but he screamed in pain as shock went through him he let go of the bars. "The bars has shocks in them!" Bill explained. "Gee you think!" Jay said "But are you the Master of Lighting?" Susan asked confused. "Yes I am but if someone else has the lighting or thunder then it'll be hard to let you guys go!" Jay explained.

"Mr. Smith please!" Jay and Nya heard a little boy's voice pleaded. They looked and saw Kai was badly hurt they gasped and saw that Kai was weakly trying to set the bars on fire so they'll melt to let them free but he couldn't because he's badly hurt.

"S-Stand back kids." Kai ordered the kids did what they were told as Kai threw his arm back with fiery hand then smashed through the bars but what shock the gang that Kai screams were so loud that Susan and the others had to covered the kids's ears Kai breath heavily as he finally stopped screaming and fell backwards Bill and and Maria quickly caught him on time before he could hit the ground the kids around him were worried as Kai shook from the pain.

"Kai please stop!" Mal pleaded her boyfriend as she crawled him in her arms as he lean on her chest with a moan. Then there was a few shadows in front of them Maria, Bill, Malian looked up and gasped.

And they were...


	16. Chapter 16

They were Jamie and her friends! Kai weakly looked up from his girl's arms and gasped softly.

Miles and Gabi were in front of Kai and the others Gordan and Luis were worried for their children's safety.

"Gabi!"

"Miles get back here!"

But the kids didn't listen they kept their guard as they were protecting Mr. Smith who was trying to get up but be kept hissing in pain as he looked over and saw that his leg was bleeding that terrified Elmo and his friends as they huddle around each other Nya stood in front of them.

Nya saw that a little red monster was behind a trash can by himself feeling scared and alone then he saw Nya, Jay and Kermit.

"M-Ms. Nya why did they trap Elmo and his friends?" Elmo asked Nya who looked over at the little red monster with soften eyes as she kneeled down his level and held him in her arms.

"I don't know sweetie but we'll get you and your friends out and safe don't worry," Nya said she felt Elmo nod in her arms and put his arms around her neck as she picked him up.

"Kai my gosh!" Maria said as she tried to look over Kai's right leg which was cut deeply and confused Kai.

"How did that happen?" Kai asked. "Maybe because you touched the bars to much that made you bleed." Bill explained as he looked at the bars that they were trapped in.

Then Kai started to feel lightheaded he moaned then fell backwards Bill and Mal quickly caught him.

"He's losing to much blood!" Mal yelled out that made Nya worried for her brother as she tried to walk up to them but Jay put a hand on her shoulder she looked over as he pointed to Kermit who was just standing there with his hands in his fists he narrowed his eyes toward Miss Piggy who had a bad bruise on her left cheek which made him angry.

"Is Little Froggy mad?" Elmo asked. "Yes very mad." Jay said quietly "shh!" He gently said to the little red guy who nods.

Kermit glared at the teens his hands started to glow gold he jumped in the air and landed in front of the cage surprising the teens.

"Leave them alone they have nothing to do with you or me!" Kermit yelled. "N-No do-don't." Kai weakly said as he hissed in pain as Mal tried to heal his leg.

"Sorry it's very hard without Nya!" Mal said as she gently put her hands on his wounded leg as her hands started to glow a light blue color with Big Bird and the others but Kai, Jay, Nya and herself we're watching in amazed by Malian's magic.

"Wow is that magic Ms. Wu?" Grover asked as he titled his head making her smile with a small nod.

"Yea, but this is REAL magic." Rizzo said. "QUEIT!" Jamie snarled making Rizzo yelp in fear making Kermit growled as Rizzo jumped into Bill's hands.

"What do you want from them?" Kermit asked glaring. "Oh I don't want anything from you honey." Miss Piggy glared at the girl for calling her frog a honey.

"Then what-."

"No it's not what you stupid little frog is who." Jamie said as she paced in front of Kermit and friends who were still in the cage but what Jamie and her friends didn't know that Nya had sneaked up behind the cage where the lock is she past Elmo to Jay who nervously held him in his arms.

As Nya was doing her magic work Gabi noticed this and smiled at her she put her finger to her lips Gabi nodded.

"Hey sweet thing!" Junior smirked at Nya who gasped as he grabbed her Jay quickly put Elmo down to the ground and rushed towards them.

"hey hands off!" Jay yelled angrily but soon yelled in pain as he was punch in the eye sending him flying towards Elmo who quickly got out of the way with a thud Jay groaned but did not get up.

Jay was knocked out.

Nya gasped she glared at Junior she was angry what he did to her boyfriend Elmo quickly rushed over to the cage to his confusion he saw a key on the ground he picked it up he saw the lock from the cage and put it in then unclock the cage making the bars go down startling everybody.

Kai weakly smirked as he saw how angry his girlfriend was Malian glared at the teens who got nervous.

Malian stood there with her arms crossed as she stood in a familiar stance to Jamie.

"It's HIM!" Jamie yelled in terrified she ran off with her friends following groaning.

Malian was confused as the others cheered as the evil teens were now in the sky on the ship flying away as Malian watched them.

"Malian!" Maria called out as she rushed over to the girl "we need to get Kai to the first aid kit if that doesn't work then to the hospital!"

Malian nodded but soon stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and saw Kermit was slowly walking toward Kai who was struggling to get up Bill tried to help but he just waved him off.

Kermit kneeled down and touched his leg once he did that there was a soft gold glow as soon it was gone everybody gaped as they saw that Kai's wound was gone!

"wow you really can do magic." Miles said making Kermit smiled while everybody else just laugh. Then Nya soon remembered Jay she quickly rushed to his side and saw that he had just woken up.

"What happen did we won?" Jay asked the adults laughed while the kids just smiled and looked at each other.

Later that night Kermit was outside alone once again worried for his mother and family he and his friends haven't heard of her since the castle four months ago.

 _"Mom." Kermit thought of his mother he looked around noticing he was alone as he set himself in a cross leg he breathed in and out as everything from outside sound was blocked._

 _Kermit gasped as he looked around he noticed that everything was white he looked at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing his green vest he was just Kermit The Frog._

 _"Son." A voice said startling Kermit he turned and saw his mother looking at him with a relief look on her face she hugged him Kermit slowly hugged back._

 _"I've been so worried." She said as she looked at him. "Same here Mom. What happen where have you been?" Kermit asked._

 _"Here of course." Jane said "I wanted to see you so badly but the boss wouldn't let me." Jane shrugged "but I've been watching."_

 _"So you know about me failing-."_

 _"That's enough you did not failed son you did the best you could!" Jane glared at her eldest son who sighed and watched the angels fly around._

 _"I'm suppose to be the Chosen One to keep my friends safe from the you know what!" Kermit glared at himself "but they were too strong!"_

 _Jane just stared at her son as he blamed himself for his friends for getting hurt she put a arm around him surprising him._

 _"Come, you must meet my people." Jane said as she lead her son_.

Back to the real world Rizzo, Gonzo, Malian and Elmo were staring at Kermit strangely who was just sitting there with his eyes closed and softly breathing in and out as his body glow a white color.

"Ms. Malian is little Froggy sleeping?" Elmo asked as he titled his head which Malian thought it was cute.

"I don't know sweetie it seems like he's asleep maybe he's meditating." Malian explained as she walked around Kermit.

"That's explains why he's glowing." Gonzo said as he noticed his friend was glowing.

"Ya so maybe he's talking to somebody." Rizzo shrugged then Malian gasped as she remember what Kermit had told her about him contacting with spirits while he meditating.

"What's wrong Mal?" Rizzo asked. "I just remembered that Kermit can contact with spirits while he's meditating!" Malian said making her friends gap at her but Elmo was just confused since he's only 3 years old.

"What is meditate?" Elmo asked confused. "Well meditate is when you he-." Malian looked at the kid and smiled sweetly at him "I'll tell you when your older sweetie."

Elmo nodded.

 _Back with Kermit in the spirit world Kermit was walking around and see many humans, and frogs around shocking and amazed him he stopped in his tracks when he saw one person that he haven't seen in years..._

 _Jim._

 _Jim Henson was his creator and one of his closest friends but he passed away when he got the streptococcal toxic shock syndrome ._

 _When he heard of the news he cried in his room alone didn't want anybody to see him cry in front of them._

 _His lip trembled as Jim was walking toward him and put a hand on his shoulder making the frog flinched._

 _"Kermit, I am proud of you." Jim smiled at Kermit who open his eyes and looked at him in shock._

 _"F-For what?"_

 _"For keeping them safe of course!" Jim smiled as he walked towards the other way as Kermit followed in concern making Jane smiled and shook her head._

 _"Girl get over here and see what Alex can do!" One of Jane's friends called. "Coming!" Jane called she looked over where her son and friend was but much to her surprise they were gone she shrugged as she knows that Kermit is in good hands now. "JANE!"_

 _"okay I'm coming!" Jane giggled and she rushed over where her friends were._

 _"Is this heaven?" Kermit asked as he watched in awed as he saw some angels flew down to earth to keep their love ones save from harm or just hanging around like normal people do._

 _"Would you like it to be?" Jim asked as he sat down on a bench which it appeared out of nowhere surprising Kermit._

 _"Oh there's more my friend." Jim said with a chuckle as he saw Kermit's face._

Back with the others they went somewhere else to leave Kermit alone to talk to the spirits Maria, Bill and Gordan was worried about him.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Maria asked as she watched her friend just sitting there breathing softly while there was a white glow around him.

"Oh he's going to be fine just fine he's in good hands with the spirits I even bet Jim is up there talking to him right now." Fozzie said with a nod making everybody smile at him.

"I do miss him he was a great guy Kerm sure is lucky to speak with him." Gonzo said.

"Well he is the Chosen One after all he's was chosen to keep Sesame Street and Henson village safe." Kai said making everybody agreed with him.

"So how long do you think he'll be like that?" Bill asked the kids they looked at each other.

"Well last time he did his first time almost the whole day." Malian said. "The whole day so he's gonna be like that the whole night?" Gordan asked in shock "what if he gets cold or something?"

"Oh when he's in the spirit world he told me that he wasn't even warm because he've been sitting in the sun all day so if he feels the same way about not being cold I think he'll be fine." Malian said.

"Well alright but if he does get cold then I'll have to bring him in myself."

"But what if something happens when he's in the spirit world for a whole day and we get some kind of trouble and we need him?" Jay asked as he sat next to Nya and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I don't know about that one but I'm sure he'll figure out himself." Malian shrugged Maria sighed and watched her friend meditating it almost like he was sleeping to her she titled her head as she saw that a single tear roll down his face.

"What is going on up there?" Maria thought to herself "I'll keep an eye out for him." She told the others that made the ninja, and the girls tensed afraid that Maria would get hurt if something bad would happen.

"Maybe one of you should go with her?" Gordan said to the ninjas and girls making them nod.

"Since I don't have anything to do right now I can keep an eye out." Malian said as she kissed Kai on a cheek making him smiled and touch the spot where she kissed him Bill and Gordan saw this and smirked.

As Maria and Malian left with blankets Bill and Gordan looked toward Kai who felt eyes on him he turned and saw them staring with wide smirks making his face grow warm.

"So how long have you too been together?" Bill asked. "Not too long since last night." Kai shrugged as he watched his girl talking to Maria as they sat across from Kermit which the girls were talking about the same thing.

"How long you got together?" Maria asked as she wrapped herself with her blanket as snow began softly falling down.

"How long who got together?" Malian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"you two Kai and you." Maria smiled at the Master of Wind as she felt her face grow warm as she looked away shyly.

"Uh well actually we just got together last night durning the dance that Kermit's people gave us for our appearance for welcoming us to their home." Malian explain with a light blush on her face making Maria laugh softly.

"Honey there's nothing to be shy about it." Maria said. "Oh I know when I was a kid I used to get shy around things like we're talking about boys and things like that." Malian shrugged.

Maria nodded in understanding.

Then Malian started to hum a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child Maria listened to her with a small smile.

 **Malian** :

 _What about sunrise_

 _What about rain What about all the things_

 _That you said we were to gain..._  
 _What about killing fields Is there a time_

 _What about all the things That you said was yours and mine..._  
 _Did you ever stop to notice All the blood we've shed before_

 _Did you ever stop to notice The crying Earth the weeping shores?_

What Maria and Malian didn't know that Kermit and Jim's spirits were watching while Kermit was in awed on how beautiful Malian's voice was while Jim was just amazed but he already knew that Wu's daughter can sing.

 _Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_

 _What have we done to the world Look what we've done_

Malian put a hand on Maria's shoulder with a smile as her new friend smiled back at her.

 _What about all the peace_

 _That you pledge your only son..._  
 _What about flowering fields Is there a time_

 _What about all the dreams That you said was yours and mine..._  
 _Did you ever stop to notice_

 _All the children dead from war Did you ever stop to notice_

 _The crying Earth the weeping shores_

 _Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_

 _I used to dream_

 _I used to glance beyond the stars_

 _Now I don't know where we are Although I know we've drifted far_

 _Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh_

To Kermit's surprise three women and two men stood behind them and sang along with her but Malian and Maria didn't hear well because they were angels.

 _Hey, what about yesterday ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about the seas ( **What about us** )_  
 _The heavens are falling down ( **What about us** )_  
 _I can't even breathe ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about apathy ( **What about us** )_  
 _I need you ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about nature's worth ( **Ooo, ooo** )_  
 _It's our planet's womb ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about animals ( **What about it** )_  
 _We've turned kingdoms to dust ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about elephants ( **What about us** )_  
 _Have we lost their trust ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about crying whales ( **What about us** )_  
 _We're ravaging the seas ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about forest trails ( **Ooo, ooo** )_  
 _Burnt despite our pleas ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about the holy land ( **What about it** )_  
 _Torn apart by creed ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about the common man ( **What about us** )_  
 _Can't we set him free ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about children dying ( **What about us** )_  
 _Can't you hear them cry ( **What about us** )_  
 _Where did we go wrong ( **Ooo, ooo** )_  
 _Someone tell me why ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about babies ( **What about it** )_  
 _What about the days ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about all their joy ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about the man ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about the crying man ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about Abraham ( **What about us** )_  
 _What about death again ( **Ooo, ooo** )_

 _Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh Aaaaaaaaah Oooooooooh!_

Once Malian was done Maria was amazed by her beautiful voice.


	17. Chapter 17

It was later that night Maria had to get inside because it was getting cold for her she said goodnight to Malian who stayed outside with her friend who was still meditating on the bench she gently wrapped a blanket around him and smiled at her friend.

"Come back soon my friend." Malian said as she gently kissed him on his head and walked toward Mr. Hooper's store where her friends were they stayed there the whole night.

Then Kermit's body stopped glowing white as his body slowly went side ways falling asleep as they heard him snoring softly.

Kai and Jay quickly and quietly picked up picked up the sleeping Kermit and walked into the apartment to return for the night.

Later 3:00 in the morning Kermit was tossing and turning in his sleep as sweat was rolling down his face as he was mumbling "no."

Jay heard since he and the boys were sharing a room Jay open his eyes to see his friend was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag as sweat was rolling down his face and was breathing heavily.

"Psst, Kai!" Jay whispered as he kicked him in the stomach. "Oof!" Kai groaned in pain and glared at his friend "you know there's another way to wake me up!"

"Shh!" Jay told him he pointed to Kermit who was mumbling in his sleep still tossing and turning and sweating.

Kai's face soften as he and Jay crawled toward him they sat on either side of him as Jay on his right Kai on his left.

Kai started to shake his shoulder "come on Kerm it's just a nightmare." Kai said as he shook Kermit's shoulder some more.

Kermit suddenly sat up with a gasp as he breath heavily. "That was some dream huh?" Jay asked.

"AHH!" Kermit screamed in fear as he shot a gold energy toward Jay who quickly ducked with a yelp.

Kai tried to hold his laugher as Kermit open his eyes with his shaky hand still up he looked over and saw Jay was hiding under Kai's bed as his legs were sticking out.

"You chose to hide under my bed if their was an attack?" Kai asked as Jay crawled out. "I panicked!" Jay glared Kermit blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry bad dream." Kermit said. "what was that all about?" Kai asked as Jay crawled back to his spot next to Kermit who sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It was the nightmare again you all get killed because of me." Kermit said.

Kai and Jay looked at each other.

Later that morning Kermit couldn't sleep at all so he slept in Kai and Jay walked out of the room to let him sleep as they walked out they saw that Maria and the others were already awake.

"How are you feeling Miss Piggy?" Jay asked as he noticed that the bruise from yesterday was almost gone.

"Moi is fine dear Jason thank vous." Miss Piggy smiled gently at her friend who blushed embarrassment as Kai chuckled at Jay's real name.

"And what about Kermit, Kaiser?" Miss Piggy smirked as Jay laughed out loud as he heard Kai's real name.

"He's fine just needed some more sleep." Kai glared at Piggy who looked around but not at Kai Jay was still laughing as he fell out of his chair you could see his legs shaking from laugher.

"H-Hey it's not funny!" Kai glared at his best friend who just stared at him then laughed again Nya covered her mouth to hold her giggle as she gently put a hand on her love's shoulder.

"Jay, come on let's go get something to eat." Nya said as she dragged her laughing boyfriend out of the apartment.

Malian rolled her eyes with a small chuckle as she watched little Robin played with the Sesame Street gang with Bill and Gordan outside watching.

Kai cleared his throat to Maria and Miss Piggy who got the point.

"Malian we're still up for the shopping right dear?" Miss Piggy asked. "Yes, Miss Piggy but I'm not carrying any of your bags." Malian smiled.

"Deal!" Miss Piggy smiled back "maybe we can have Kaiser here carry them!"

"Yeah I could-." Kai was about said but realized where this is going "hey no way I'm gonna do that!"

Miss Piggy and Maria giggled and walked out as Kai turned around to see Malian giggling.

"What so funny?" Kai smiled as he sat next to her. "Oh nothing Kaiser." Malian teased as her boyfriend blushed.

"Oh honey I'm only kidding." Malian giggled more. Kai rolled his eyes and as Malian started to sing.

 **Malian** :

 _I'd like to say we gave it a try_

 _I'd like to blame it all on life_

 _Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _'Cause sooner or later_

 _We'll wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

 _Almost, almost is never enough_

 _So close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me_

 _The way I wanted you_

 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

 _But almost is never enough_

To Malian's surprise Kai had a strong voice as what they didn't know that Kermit had woken up hearing them sing as he watched them from the stair case wearing his green vest.

 **Kai** :

 _If I could change the world overnight_

 _There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

 _You'd be standing right where you were_

 _And we'd get the chance we deserve_

 _Try to deny it as much as you want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

It was Kermit's turn to be surprise as they sang together in a perfect harmony.

 _"Wow they should be on the X-Factor_."Kermit though to himself.

 **Both** :

 _'Cause sooner or later_

 _We'll wonder why we gave up_

 _Kai:_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

 _Both:_

 _Almost, almost is never enough_

 _We were so close to being in love_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_

 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost,_

 _Malian:_

 _we almost knew what love was_

 _Both:_

 _But almost is never enough_

 _Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_

 _Almost, baby, is never enough, baby_

 _You know_

 _And we can deny it as much as we want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

 _'Cause sooner or later_

 _We'll wonder why we gave up_

 _The truth is everyone knows_

 _Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)_

 _We were so close to being in love (so close)_

 _If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)_

 _Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

 _But right here in each other's arms_

 _And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)_

 _But almost is never enough_

 _Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby_

 _Almost is never enough baby_

 _You know!_

As the song ended Kermit smiled as they heard clapping and cheering from outside of the window from the kitchen and saw that the gang were cheering for them.

"You know." Gordan told the couple "there's this dance that we want to put on for you guys and we wonder if you two and Jay and Nya could sing in it!"

Kai and Malian's eyes winded in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the night of the dance as everybody that they knew was invited including Jenny and Pete!

Kermit had happily jumped into his sister's arms as she hugged him back missing him.

"Wow, look at you!" Jenny smiled "I knew you can make it all the way here and these must be your friends?" Jenny asked as she noticed the ninja, Nya and Kermit's friends.

"Yeah guys these are Pete and Jenny they are the one who took me in as part of their family." Kermit explained "Jen and Pete I like you to meet Kai and Nya Smith." Kermit said to the two siblings who waved.

"Jay Walker."

Jay did a cheesy grin at them. "Malian Wu."

Malian bowed to them with a smile. "Gonzo The Great, Fozzie Bear and you know Rizzo." Kermit said as he lean on Rizzo's head.

"Hey Jen!" Rizzo grinned. Then he saw a female rat and grinned more then ran to her with everybody shaking their heads.

"Who's your lady friend son?" Pete asked noticing Miss Piggy who had walked inside of the ball room wearing a long dark pink dress with her hair wavy and down as her light blue eyes sparkle through the lights.

Kermit stared at her with winded eyes as he thought she was beautiful. "Yo Kerm your friend asked you something." Jay said nudging Kermit's shoulder snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh uh P-Pete and J-Jenny this is the one and only beautiful Miss Piggy." Kermit said as Piggy walked towards them as he held out a hand to her she took it and gave him a lovely smile.

"Hello Peter and Jennifer!" Piggy smiled. "Uh please call me Jen or Jenny," Jen said as she shook hands with Piggy.

"Believe me we've tried but she'll just call you by your real name." Jay whispered to Jen who was surprise by his appearance as he came by her side quickly and sneaky.

"Oh uh okay." Jenny said as she walked away Jay looked and watched her he shrugged and went to fine Nya to ask her to dance with him.

"Alright let's get this party started!" Kai said to the mic as everybody cheered for him.

 **Kai** :  
 _Yeah,  
Come on! You and me are meant to me  
Like a brand new board in an awesomest  
Wave  
Thing honey I'm unique for every chilling  
and trying to catch some waves  
without you I sing the blues instead  
of rock, rock, rock, rock, rock and roll  
So I'm hoping you miss me too  
And your down  
With who I am since I broke the  
Mould! _

Kai was now wearing a white shirt with a dark red leather open jacket and dark brown jeans.

 _March to the beat  
I march to the beat gonna do my thing  
March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing!  
Come on and feel this beat  
Cause I gotta be me you let em move  
Those feet and they'll set you free!  
Come on  
you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me, I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
_  
Malian came toward in the middle of the floor wearing a small short pink dress with a black bo, and black pot it dots. Everybody was having a great time just dancing.

[ **Malian** :]  
 _Like you I'm original, tryin' to move this world from where it's at.  
You're laid back and I get stressed.  
Yeah whenever we're together, we're more than that.  
My motto's seize the day and night, and yours is let's go with the flow.  
That's no reason to say goodbye, now if you're fast enough for a girl on the go!_

 _March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gonna do my thang.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta be me!  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me!  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

As they sang that part of the song Jenny was asked for a dance by a boy. At the same time Jay, Kai and Kermit spend their girls around making them smiled.

[ **Kai & Malian]**  
 _March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gotta do my thang.  
March to the beat.  
I march to the beat gotta do my thang.  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be... gotta be me!  
C'mon and feel this beat cause I gotta be me.  
You let 'em move those feet and they'll set you free.  
C'mon you need to see that I gotta be me.  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
_  
 _(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_  
 **Kai** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_  
 **Malian** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_  
 **Kai** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
(ba da da dum dum de de bang bang)_

 **All** :  
 _Oh_!  
 _Ay_!  
 _Oh_!  
 **Kai** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_  
 **Malian** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!  
I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_  
 **All** :  
 _I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_  
 **Kai & Malian: **  
_I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!_

Everybody cheered for Kai and Malian who was both breathing heavily as Jay and Nya started to sing but in a slow song.

 **Jay** :  
 _Your my someone who is lovely You are wonderful and true_  
 **Nya** :  
 _Your the boy who makes me smile  
Even when I'm feeling blue_

 **Both** :  
 _I'm so lucky that I found you_  
 _Most Most definitely  
_  
 **Jay** :  
 _Oh yeah_

 **Nya** :  
 _Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake_

 **Jay & Nya:**  
 _My meant to be  
When It's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your own name_

 _When It's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same_

 **Kermit:**  
 _Our eyes meet  
It's so sweet  
And I couldn't ask for more_

 **Miss Piggy:**  
 _If this is real  
The way I feel  
Is something I never felt before_

Then they all sang together making their friends smiled.

 **All 4:**  
 _When it's meant to be!  
The stars seem to glisten!  
Meant to be!  
The clouds depart  
When it's meant to be!  
That's destiny callin!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!_

It was later that night the dance was still going on Kai, Jay, and the others were sitting in one big table laughing having a good time until Robin came walking in and sat in his uncle's lap.

"Robin should you be bed sweetie?" Malian asked. "I can't sleep I'm having a feeling that something bad is gonna happen tonight." Robin said with a sigh.

"oh come on Rob what could go wrong?" Jay asked with a shrug. "Guys if any of you would ruled the world what would you do not for bad for good?" Robin asked Jay and Kai looked at each other and smirked.

 **Kai** :  
 _If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money  
In the air like confetti  
If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground  
_  
As Kai sang that part to their surprise money came throwing in the air but Kai just shoved all that away.

[ **Jay** :]  
 _If I ruled the world  
I'd dream out loud_

Kai and Jay rushed out of the diner room then jumped onto the stage.

[ **both** :]  
 _So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "_

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

[ **Kai** :]  
 _If you were my girl  
You'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me  
Running the show  
We'd throw every rule in the book out and  
Bring down the house_

[ **Jay** :]  
 _If you were my girl  
We'd dream out loud_

[ **Both** :]  
 _So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats_  
 _Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "_

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]

[ **Rizzo** :]  
 _I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill.  
Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real.  
Magic carpets, girl we go wherever,  
I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever  
Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen.  
Going a hundred miles an hour,  
Girl, we runnin' the streets.  
And if the cops ever try and pull us over,  
We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya!"_

[ **Jay** :]  
 _If I ruled the world_

[ **Kai** :]  
Here we go, here we go...

[ **Both** :]  
 _So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "  
If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x5]_  
 _I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world!_

Everybody cheered for the boys as soon as the cheers died down the screams of terror were heard!

Kermit snapped up from his seat he and Piggy were behind the door of the diner room and was watching the Goblins taking their friends Kermit saw Jenny and Pete were being taken by them he gasped and growled his crystal started glowing gold as he rushed over and tackled the two goblins down he looked at his family.

"GO!" He ordered as he punched one of the goblin in the face. "But-!" Jenny was about to say until her father grabbed her arm making her gasped as she saw her father's eyes were red blooded.

"Dad?" Jenny asked trying to touch his face but Gonzo quickly grabbed her arm and started to run off.

"No if you touch them you'll turn into evil!" Gonzo said as he pulled Jenny along while running toward Kermit who was fighting them off. All at once they jumped on Kermit making Jenny and Gonzo gasped in fear as they thought that they lost their

friend to the Goblins's master but there was a white glow underneath them.

"Kermie!" Piggy yelled worried for her friend. Fozzie held her back as Kai and Jay quickly punched, kicked, and head butted them.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Kermit yelled as there was a big flash of white glow surrounding him as his eyes glow white as he floated in the air sending the Goblins even Kai and Jay sent back flying the goblins to the right then Kai and Jay toward their girlfriends.

"Leave my family alone!" Kermit yelled there was like a million of voices along with his voice yelled at the goblins as he shot a gold and white energy towards the goblins making them scream in pain as they were floating away as dusts.

As soon they were gone Kermit slowly floated down to the ground as soon as his feet gently hit the ground he groaned and fell backwards but Gonzo and Fozzie quickly caught him on time before he could hit the ground.

"That was awesome did you see the way he shoot those energies to the goblins and the million voices in his!" Jay grinned with a laugh.

"Kermie!" He heard Miss Piggy yelled in worry he gasped as he saw his frog friend on the ground sweating and breathing heavily as Piggy was holding him in her arms.

"He was fighting and using energies to much he's burning up!" Kai yelped in pain as he quickly took his hand away from his friend's hand.

"Here!" Nya rushed over with her hands started to glow as she was putting some soft cold water on his head making him go slowly back to his normal breathing but still sweating.

"How can that burn you? Jay asked with his voice panicking "you control fire for crying out loud!"

"Hey sorry I've been through a lot lately!"

"Hey!" Malian glared at her boyfriend and best friend who looked at her in surprise "let's not start a fight here we need to get Kermit to a safe place!"

"We can go to our apartment that's where you guys been this whole time." Maria said.

"No," Malian shook her head "they know where we are now."

"I'll show you where you can keep your friend safe." A new voice said everybody looked to the voice and found an elderly man that has grey hair along with a grey beard reminds Jay and Kai of Sensei Wu.

"Who are you?" Kai glared as his hands turned on fire while Fozzie and Gonzo held him back.

"I am Sensei Lushi." The elder man known as Lushi bowed to them. "Y-Your we-we're my father's S-Sensei?" Kermit asked as he weakly used his elbows to look up.

"Yes, young one I was and now I'm going to be your Sensei." Lushi said. "How can we trust you we don't even know you." Gonzo said with a raised eye brow.

"Ah, that's where your wrong my blue friend." Lushi said. "Huh?" Everybody said confused.

Then there was smoke everybody but Lushi began to coughed they all groaned and fell to the floor before everything went black on Kermit he saw Lushi using his magic to teleport them to his village then it went black on him.


	19. Chapter 19

With a groan Kermit open his eyes as he noticed that he was in a small tent as the front door was softly floating from the wind he groaned some more as there was the sun in his eyes he slowly sat up and looked around he noticed that he was by himself in the tent so he quickly rushed out of the tent forgot that he was at Lushi's village.

He panicked he didn't know where his friends and Jenny were he thought they were capture like Pete was.

He stopped in his tracks.

Pete.

His adopted father who took him in like as his own son now capture and controlled by the king goblin. His hand turned into a fist.

"There you are!" Somebody yelled happily to his surprise he was hugged by a female frog about 9 years old he didn't hugged back which confused the female frog.

She looked up at him but soon realized it wasn't the person she was looking for she quickly let go and blushed embarrassment.

"O-oh uh I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else." The girl said. "That's okay." Kermit chuckle "could you tell me where I am and where my friends are?"

"Oh you're friends yes come!" The little frog girl said with a smile as she grabbed his hand making him yelp in surprise how strong she was.

As the little frog girl dragged him through the village he saw some frogs or humans were homeless only have tents for houses.

It was sad to see them like this and Kermit is gonna do something about it.

He's gonna make them happy!

"Kermit!" A voice he knew very well he grinned and saw something brown and fury ran past him with a brown blur then he was in a bone crushing hug.

"I-It's good to see y-you Fozzie!" Kermit gasped for air as his friend was crushing him.

"Foz, let the frog breath!" Another voice said with a chuckle as he turned to see Jay was standing there holding onto Fozzie's shoulders holding him back.

"Sorry I guess I was worried about you." Fozzie said. "Worried why how long I was out?" Kermit asked confused as he shook hands with Kai.

"About a week we were afraid that you'll never woke up that Sensei Lushi must of put us to sleep by using those sleeping gas and I guess it was strong." Jay explained with a shrug making everybody nod in agreement.

"So, where are we?" Kermit asked. "Kerm, we made it." Kai smiled as he put a arm around his friend's shoulders confusing the frog.

Malian who noticed Kermit's confused face told him with a wide smile "Kermit The Frog aka The Chosen One welcome to JungleMarkler Village!" As soon as she said that Kermit gasped as his eyes rolled back of his head he was about to hit the ground but somebody already caught him.

And somebody that's looks a lot like him but has a brown small mole on the right side of his face and his collar is more shorter. He was wearing a darker blue vest.

He did not looked happy.

"Where is the little frog girl?" The frog who looked a lot like Kermit asked with a glare.

"Uh?" Jay said confused as he looked at Gonzo who only shrugged "Gonzo?"

"Hey don't look at me I had no idea there was a kid here."

"T-The little frog girl?" Kermit asked as his eyes slowly open to see the frog who looked liked him he gasped and stumbled out of his arms and stumbled to his friends who helped study his balance.

"Who are you?"

"I am Constantine The Frog." The frog who looks a lot like Kermit known as Constantine frown over at the gang "who are all of you and how did you get to my village?"

Kai noticed that he had a Russian accent he raised eye brow. "Your village its sounds like your from Russian?"

"I was until my old village got burnt down to the ground by fire and those goblins." Constantine growled as his hands glowed black surprising everybody even Kermit.

"How you do that?!" Kermit asked in shock. "What this?" Constantine asked as he showed a glowing black hand.

"Yes that!" Nya said. "Well, I can control the darkness but I'm not bad I'm good." Constantine said.

"How can we trust you if you control darkness?" Gonzo asked. "Yeah, all we know that you might hurt us." Jenny said making Robin nod who was in her arms.

"You can trust me because I saved this village a few times by myself." Constantine said as he walked away with the others following.

"Maddie!" He had called out for the frog girl that Kermit saw when he woke up.

"Morning!" The frog girl known as Maddie giggled as Constantine frowned as she popped behind Gonzo and Fozzie surprising them.

"Ah!" Fozzie yelped and jumped into Constantine's arms but he thought he was Kermit so Constantine just dropped him to the ground.

"Oof!" Fozzie yelped as Kermit glared at the frog and helped his best friend up. "Hey that's not very nice!" Robin said glaring as he watched his uncle help his friend up.

"You okay?" Kermit asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine but I just noticed that you and Constantine looked a lot alike!" Fozzie said looking at the two frogs.

"Oh yeah?"

"Fozzie is on to something." Jay crossed his arms. "You think so too?" Kai asked easing a eye brow.

"Yep."

"So your the Chosen One?" Madeira asked. "Uh yes I am but my name's Kermit The Frog."

"I'm Madeira but some of my friends call me Maddie." Madeira bowed to Kermit and his friends "come let me show you around!" Madeira giggled as she grabbed both of Gonzo and Fozzie's hands and dragged them away from their friends making them yelp in surprise.

"Friend?" Kermit asked Constantine. "Sister." Constantine said as he followed them.

"Sister?" Kermit asked "really?" He walked with him.

Later that day after Madeira had given them the tour of the village she had sent them to see Sensei Lushi.

"Ah your awake!" Lushi said Kai growled. "Why had you put us here?!"

Jay held him back worried if his best friend's temper. "Kai calm down this was my father's Sensei my father told me I'm the letter that I would meet Sensei Lushi and he'll train me!" Kermit quickly explained.

"Then why did he put sleeping gas on us?" Kai glared. "Because I was in a rush and didn't had the time to explain why you all are here." Lushi explained.

"We all know why we're here it's because we need to train Kerm to control the elements like we did with Lloyd and you'll have to train him to control his golden power!" Jay said crossing his arms.

"That is right but there something else." Lushi said. "Huh?" Everybody asked confused. "Like what Mr. Lushi?" Robin asked titling his head.

Lushi open his mouth to began to speak.

But then there were screams in the village Constantine growled as his hands glowed dark purple with some black in it he rushed out to see Goblins was hurting his people.

"Maddie!" He called out as he kicked down a Goblin. "Constantine!" Madeira yelled in fear as she was corner by the goblins.

Constantine growled and was about to attack them there was a gold flags blinding him as he covered his eyes once the gold died down he in covered his eyes to see Kermit standing there glaring at the Goblins with his hands glowing gold while his crystal was glowing white at the same time as Madeira was sitting behind him as she fell when he had arrived she looked up at him awed.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Kermit growled "she's only a child!" Then with a war cry he did a spend kick, kicking the goblin in the gut making it screamed in pain the goblin glared at Kermit then grabbed his arm making him yelp in surprised as he was swung toward Constantine making both look alike frogs stumbled to the ground as Kermit was on top of Constantine who rudely and quickly pushed Kermit off of him and quickly rushed over to Maddie who was yelling for help as his hands start glowing dark purple he yelled and smashed a few goblins away from his sister.

But one stood watching with a evil grin on his face Jenny gasped as she knew it was her father but his skin was green, eyes were blood red, his grey hair turned to midnight black he was laughing at the scene of Constantine and Maddie holding onto each other.

"Scar!" Lushi glared at the goblin who had Pete's body which it turned around and grinned evilly at the old sensei. "Sensei!" Kermit yelled in relief as he was about to walked toward his father's sensei but he was hardly grabbed by two goblins then he heard a scream that he knew very well his eyes winded in shock and fear.

Jenny.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jenny!" Kermit yelled worried for his sister as he watched helpless as his sister was being taken by the Goblins "Let. Her. Go!" Kermit growled as his temper was coming scaring some goblins as the golden power was surrounding him.

"Don't you fool you'll use too-!" But Lushi was too late Kermit screamed in anger as the golden power got larger and larger.

The goblins who had Jenny watched in awed and stunned as the golden power was closing in on them.

The two goblins screamed in fear as they let go of Jenny who stumbled to the ground. As the golden power was closing on them Jenny gasped as she saw her brother was struggling.

"Kermit I'm okay!" Jenny yelled over the wind as it blew the others away. "Hurry before he threw us out of the village!" Kai screamed over the wind he then saw Gonzo flying while laughing at the same time with Rizzo following but he was screaming.

Kai quickly caught Gonzo's hand while Rizzo caught Gonzo's shirt as he held tight as he could. Jay and Nya were holding onto each other as he slammed his nunchuck to the ground.

Fozzie and Robin held onto each other as Fozzie held a pole. Constantine held onto Maddie who was yelling on top of her lungs.

"CHOSEN ONE STOP!"

But Kermit didn't hear he was just too angry to hear as Jenny saw angry tears rolling down his face as he was floating in the air with a big ball of wind surrounding him as Jenny got closer to him she held out a hand and hold his hand tightly.

"Kermit I know that we both lost Pete!" Jenny said as Kermit's head snapped towards her still in the state as his eyes glow with tears going down his face "it's not your fault he planed it so he could save us all to let us get out of harm!"

As Jenny's words reached to Kermit his body was slowly floating down to the ground as the wind was slowing down his eyes going back to normal he groaned and slowly fell down but Jenny caught him in time.

"I'm sorry." Kermit whispered sadly as tears were still going down as he sobbed in his sister's arms as she rubbed his back.

His friends who slowly sat up or stood up watched the sad scene feeling sorry for their friend as they labor a father as Jenny rock him back and forth whispering to him that it we'll be alright.

Later that night as soon as Kermit calmed down he was alone in Sensei Lushi's home feeling a shame that he almost destroyed his Sensei's home as he sat there near a tree he made his banjo appeared and started to play a few tunes.

What he didn't know that his friends were watching him inside as they felt bad for him Kai sighed then started to sing.

 **Kai** :

 _I'm gonna make a change_

 _For once in my life_

 _It's gonna feel real good_

 _Gonna make a difference_

 _Gonna make it right_

Jay and the others listen to Kai as he sang but Kermit never noticed as he continued to play his banjo

 _As I, turn up the collar on_

 _My favorite winter coat_

 _This wind is blowing my mind_

 _I see the kids in the streets_

 _With not enough to eat_

 _Who am I to be blind?_

 _Pretending not to see their needs_

 _A summer disregard, a broken bottle top_

 _And a one man soul_

 _They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_

 _That's why I want you to know_

Malian, Robin and Nya smiled as they listen to their brother, boyfriend and friend sang with a strong voice Robin feeling tired his eyes started to close as he was in Malian's arms who noticed and nudged Nya. Nya looked at Malian who looked down at Robin Nya smiled as she gently kissed his forehead.

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_

 _I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_

 _It's time that I realize_

 _That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

 _Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

What the gang didn't know that Lushi was listening in the hall ways as they were in the living room with a small smile as he listen to the Master of Fire sang.

 _A willow deeply scarred, somebody's broken heart_

 _And a washed-out dream_

 _They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see_

 _'Cause they got no place to be_

 _That's why I'm starting with me_

Kai smiled at himself as he listen himself singing he noticed Robin falling asleep in his girl's arms he wrapped a arm around her as she lean on his shoulder.

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself, and then make a change_

 _Kai open the window as quiet as he can as he listen the banjo playing by a frog._

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make that_

 _Change!_

Kermit was surprised as he heard Kai's voice singing he looked and saw his friends and sister smiling at him he noticed Robin sleeping in Malian's arms with a small smile on his face Kermit smiled a little and continued to play.

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _(Jay & the others: Oh yeah!)_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _(Jay & the others: Better change!)_

 _No message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make the change)_

 _You gotta get it right, while you got the time_

 _You can't close your, your mind!_

 _That man, that man, that man, that man_

 _With the man in the mirror_

 _(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)_

 _That man, that man, that man_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _(Better change!)_

 _No message could have been any clearer_

 _If you want to make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make the change_

 _Oh no, no no_

 _I'm gonna make a change_

 _It's gonna feel real good!_

 _Chime on!_

 _(Change)_

 _Just lift yourself_

 _You know_

 _You've got to stop it_

 _Yourself!_

 _(Yeah! Make that change!)_

 _I've got to make that change, today!_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You got to_

 _You got to not let yourself_

 _Brother_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Yeah! Make that change!)_

 _You know, I've got to get_

 _That man, that man_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You've got to move! Chime on!_

 _Chime on!_

 _You got to_

 _Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Yeah! Make that change)_

 _Stand up and lift yourself, now!_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You know it!_

 _You know it!_

 _You know it!_

 _You know it_

 _(Change)_

 _Make that change_

Kermit smiled as he walked toward the window where his friends were who all smiled at him as he hugged them they hugged him back Malian let Kermit take the sleeping Robin who snuggled in his uncle's arms.

"Thank you." Kermit smiled tiredly at them. "Hey we'll won't let you moped all day now would we?" Jay asked leaning on the window.

"No, guess not goodnight everybody." Kermit said as he walked away with the sleeping Robin in his arms as they heard him humming the song that they just sang.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Kai said as he closed the windows. A few minutes later Kai had took his girl to her room she kissed him a goodnight and left to her room.

Two days later since they arrived the village Kermit had started training a day ago so now it's just him and the boys, Nya and Malian.

As he was grunting because he was holding onto Jay's feet who was on top of Kermit's shoulders. Kai was on top of Jay's shoulders. Malian was on top of Kai but her hand was on his head while Sensei Lushi was on top of Malian's foot just standing there.

"Uh Sensei Lushi are you sure this a good idea?" Kai asked. "Yeah, he's just a frog." Jay agreed. "Yes young master but he is also the chosen one to defeat the Goblin King and the others so he'll need this exercise.

The two boys felt Kermit slipping as they and Malian yelped in surprised as they fell to the ground making them all grown Kai heard his girl screaming as she was falling Malian landed on top of Kai making him groan more as Malian looked down at him he looked up at her both blushing madly somebody clears their throat they looked toward their friends to see some of them smirking or just smiling.

They quickly got off of each other while trying to say sorry.

"That's enough for today." Lushi said with a sigh as he walked out of the training area.

"Hey guys guess what I have!" Nya called out as she came into the room with a plate fool of lemonade in her hands.

"Alright!" Jay cheered as he kissed Nya a the cheek and took a glass. Kai grinned as he ruffled his little sister's hair then took two glass and gave one to his girl who smiled at him and took it from him.

"Ooh is that lemonade?" Robin grinned as he walked into the training room to see his uncle and friends drinking lemonade.

"Yeah it is sweetie." Malian said as she took the smaller glass and fav it to Robin who gently took it and said thank you to his best friend who nods.

Out of nowhere Nya started to sing as they sat around the training room feeling sore for themselves and feel bad for Pete.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nya** :

 _Ohh ohh_

 _Last years old news_

 _I'm breaking out my six string_

 _And playing from my heart_

 _It's not deja vu_

 _Cause it's another summer_

 _That's how this chapter starts_

Nya smiled as she watched some of her friends sadly looked towards her. Kermit was sitting on the mat with Robin in his lap. Kai was sitting by a window while hugging his knees to his chest. Jay was sitting next to her leaning on the wall. Then Malian was sitting from a corner listing to her best friend sing.

 _I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe_

 _Come along and follow me_

 _Let's make some noise we never did before_

Nya grabbed Jay's hand and started to run outside with the others quickly following behind.

 _Let's make some noise_

 _we never did_

 _It's a brand new day!_

 _Don't you see me changing up my way_

 _so completely this time I'm gonna sing,_

 _Everybody hear it_

 _This time I'm gonna show you that I_

 _got the spirit_

 _It's a brand new day!_

 _I'm feeling good and I'm feeling good!_

Nya stood next to a man playing a drum as he drummed with a smile.

 _So drama free_

 _I'm all about the music I just want to sing!_

 _Watch me leave out my dreams I'm gonna rock that stage and get my_

 _everything!_

 _I'm gonna dance until my feet can't_

 _move_

 _Come along get in the groove!_

 _Let's shine so bright what can we did before_

Nya smiled as she saw Kai took a sad Malian's hand and started to lead her in a dance making her gave him a small smile.

 _It's a brand new day! Don't you see_

 _me_

 _Changing up my way so completely_

 _This time I'm gonna sing, everybody_

 _hear it!_

 _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _And I'm feelin' good!_

Nya smiled more as Robin pulled his sad uncle to the dance floor as he dance along with everybody else who was dancing to Nya's singing.

 _What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)_

 _I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you_

 _(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)_

 _You'll just have to watch me carefully_

 _(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)_

 _Anywhere my heart wants me to go_

 _I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance_

 _I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play_

 _I'm gonna try my game in everything_

Kermit blushed madly as he asked Piggy to dance she happily said yes he took her hand and started to dance with everybody else.

 _Cause It's a brand new day_

 _(Don't you see me)_

 _Changing on my way_

 _(So completely)_

 _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it_

 _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _(It's a brand new day)_

 _Changing on my way_

 _(Changing on my way)_

 _This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)_

 _This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _(It's a brand new day)_

 _It's a brand new day_

 _And I'm feelin' good_

 _Feelin' good_

 _And I'm feelin' good!_

Everybody cheered for Nya as Jay scooped her in his arms surprising her he spend her around making her laugh as cheers were booming in her ears.

Later that day everybody was relaxing from the battle of the goblins Constantine and Maddie had to go to their homes to see if their family is alright.

" _Now it's my turn._ " Jay thought to himself with a smirk.

 **Jay** : _I've seen you in my dreams  
You turn them to gold and shatter their bones  
As broken as we seem, oh  
We give up our heart, a shot in the dark_

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked over at Jay to see that he was singing to Nya who smiled with a blush.

 _And I know that there's something about you  
And the way that I want to  
There's something about you I'm drawn to  
But there's nothing I can do_

 _I know you got away (way!), I know you got away (way!)  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
And I know, and I know, and I know that it won't_

 _My nights begin to bleed  
Mirages of love, don't want to wake up  
My days turn into weeks, oh  
But searching your name is part of your game_

 _And the feeling of getting you closer  
Is taking me under  
And the closer I'm getting to closure  
Is making me wonder_

 _I know you got away, I know you got away (way!)  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
And I know, and I know, and I know that it won't_

 _No, ooh, you're pulling me down yeah  
And I  
Come na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na_

 _I know you got away, I know you got away (way!)  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I know you got away, I know you got away (way!)  
All my time is consumed with your face  
I tell myself that this feeling will fade  
I know, and I know, and I know that it won't_

 _Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na_


End file.
